Everlasting Shadows
by Connie Blange
Summary: El pasado es persistente, especialmente cuando cargas con un closet lleno de esqueletos. Danny y sus amigos se enfrentan a fuerzas más peligrosas y desconocidas, y unirán sus fuerzas para resolver el misterio que esconde la muerte de Vlad Plasmius. Continuación de Cursed From The Ashes.
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo:

El Rito

 **Estaba jadeando, cansado de continuar moviéndose, y el simple acto de respirar se había vuelto una tortura. Estaba harto de seguir inmerso en aquel infierno, ya no lo iba a tolerar por mucho más, y aquello era motivo suficiente para no cambiar de opinión.**

 **Estaba listo para hacerlo.**

 **El fragmento brillante de un espejo, el cual había roto a propósito, y que ha estado escondiendo con recelo por semanas, finalmente iba a ser útil.**

 **Lo tomó entre sus manos, y era lo suficientemente grande como para observar una parte de su rostro reflejado en él. Las arrugas habían comenzado a consumir su piel pálida, sus ojos estaban tan hundidos que era aterrador, y la incipiente barba blanca que había dejado crecer por meses no ayudaba a mejorar su apariencia. A pesar de que su edad no era la suficiente como para lucir tan anciano, él sabía que los años en cautiverio no habían sido piadosos con él, y lo habían demacrado con rapidez.**

 **Ante aquel pensamiento, y también impulsado por su resentimiento, presionó con furia el pedazo de espejo entre sus dedos, lo que hizo que la sangre comenzara a gotear en su mano. Ya no había vuelta atrás.**

 **Continuó apretando hasta que la sangre corrió con mayor abundancia, y sólo cuando él consideró que era suficiente, se detuvo. Tiró el material filoso al suelo, y este terminó por quebrarse en pedazos más diminutos, pero él no se molestó en recogerlos. A cambio, manchó sus dedos con la sangre que había derramado y comenzó a dibujar con ella en el suelo.**

 **Se tomó su tiempo, y se deslizó con lentitud a través de su celda hasta que al fin logró dibujar el círculo con los símbolos que ha intentado mantener en su memoria por años.**

 _ **-La animo forlasas la karnon kaj**_ _ **renaskiĝas**_ _**en la fajro…**_ _ **Donu al mi la potencon, mi petegas vin.**_

 **Pronunció las palabras de manera solemne, como si alguien más estuviese escuchando atentamente.**

 **Continuó con lo que parecía ser una especie de invocación mientras se movía lentamente hasta subir a su cama. Las sábanas que cubrían el colchón ahora estaban hechas retazos de tela, los cuales él mismo había roto, y ahora estaba anudando prolijamente, asegurándose de hacer un lazo del que nadie pudiese escapar, ni siquiera él.**

 _ **-Malamo kaj venĝo estas mia forto…. Donu al mi la potencon, mi petegas vin.**_

 **Cuando terminó de forzar el último retazo, observó su trabajo por unos segundos, suspirando ante el nudo de horca que acababa de hacer. Posó la tela por sobre su cabeza, y la pasó a través de él hasta rodear su cuello con ella. Luego, alzó sus brazos y deslizó un extremo de la tela a través de una viga en el techo. La anudó por última vez.**

 _ **-**_ _ **Morto estas nur la komenco. Nun mia animo estas via…. Donu al mi la potencon, mi petegas vin.**_

 **Con estas últimas palabras, él dio el paso final, y saltó para terminar suspendido. Su cuello hizo un sonido abrupto, un crujido ruidoso y rápido.**

 **Pasaron unos segundos, los cuales se sintieron una eternidad mientras el dolor se mezclaba con la desesperación de no poder dar otro respiro. Sus piernas comenzaron a sacudirse de manera instintiva, como si su cuerpo intentara buscar una salida, un apoyo para dejar de sentir aquella agonía que no parecía tener salida.**

 **A pesar de eso, él sabía que tenía que dejarse ir.**

 **Sentía que sus ojos se estaban saliendo de sus cuencas mientras miraba directamente hacia el foco del techo que alumbraba su celda. Sin embargo, él estaba dejando de percibir aquella luz, y la oscuridad se estaba adueñando de su visión.**

 **Luego de unos espasmos involuntarios por parte de su cuerpo, éste dejó de luchar.**

 **Colgando sobre un símbolo de sangre, sentía cómo el alma se esfumaba de su carne, dejando atrás el sufrimiento, y dando paso a un infierno muy distinto al que alguna vez conoció.**

…

Danny dio un respiro ahogado mientras se reincorporaba con desesperación en su cama. Se sentó de golpe y se percató de inmediato que estaba en su cuarto y aún era de noche. Sin embargo, aquello no lo tranquilizó ni un poco.

Observó a su alrededor mientras lo único que podía oír era su jadeante respiración. Se volteó rápidamente para mirar hacia su mesa de noche, su despertador marcaba las 3:18 de la madrugada.

A sus 25 años, no recordaba haber tenido jamás una pesadilla tan vívida como la que había tenido esta vez.

Mientras comenzaba a recobrar el ritmo de su respiración, se percató de que su garganta quemaba de manera exagerada. Deslizó una mano por su frente, sólo para descubrir que su rostro estaba empapado en sudor helado, al igual que todo su cuerpo y las sábanas que lo estaban cubriendo. Una sensación de incomodidad lo empezó a desesperar, por lo que se tuvo que levantar rápidamente.

Salió de su cuarto hacia el pasillo, bajó las escaleras y llegó hasta la cocina. No se molestó en encender la luz para ir hacia su refrigerador y alcanzar una botella de agua. De manera precipitada, abrió la botella y bebió con urgencia. Sintió cómo el líquido frío se deslizaba a través de su garganta y percibió un leve alivio con cada trago. Siguió bebiendo hasta vaciar la botella, y aun así no parecía ser suficiente.

Necesitaba tranquilizarse… Necesitaba sacar de su mente todo lo que acababa de soñar.

Volver a su cama tamaño King en estos momentos no era una opción, y es que la idea de cerrar sus ojos nuevamente lo ponía nervioso, a pesar de cuánto estuviese luchando por no admitirlo. En vez de eso, sus pasos descalzos se dirigieron hacia la sala de estar del loft en el cual él ha estado viviendo desde hace casi dos años.

A pesar de que el invierno ya se hacía notar en Amity Park, él insistía en dormir sólo en pantalones deportivos y con su torso desnudo. El clima helado no le molestaba en lo absoluto; de hecho, la falta de calidez era algo con lo que había aprendido a familiarizarse desde que era un adolescente. No obstante, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, comenzó a sentir un frío al que no estaba acostumbrado.

Se sentó en su amplio sofá, en donde siempre terminaba perdiendo el conocimiento durante las noches en las que se quedaba trabajando hasta tarde. Mientras admiraba la vista que tenía de la ciudad de Amity a través de los amplios ventanales, él intentaba traer pensamientos más agradables a su mente.

Sin embargo, no tardó en admitir que aquello era un caso perdido, pues las imágenes de su pesadilla parecían emerger cada vez que parpadeaba.

Tal vez necesitaba hablar con alguien, quizás la interacción con alguien más podría ayudarlo a calmarse. Pensó de pronto en la única persona que puede hacer que él se olvide del resto del mundo, el único ser que hace que su vida sea más feliz con una simple mirada…

Una mujer de cabellos negros y ojos violáceos vino a su mente.

- _ **Sé que es tarde… Pero realmente te necesito**_.- Pensó con ilusión por unos instantes, hasta que la realidad lo golpeó fuerte, y de pronto se sintió como un idiota por haberlo intentado.

Él sabía muy bien que ha estado tratando de comunicarse con ella desde hace varios meses, y nunca había una respuesta en su mente. Ésta no sería la excepción.

El sonido de su teléfono a través del departamento lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Se puso de pie de manera automática, y siguió la melodía de su teléfono hasta su habitación. Le tomó unos momentos llegar hasta su mesa de noche y tomar el aparato. Leyó el nombre que aparecía en su pantalla y no dudó en contestar antes de que la llamada se perdiera. Hizo sonar su garganta adolorida antes de hablar.

-¿Hola?- Logró pronunciar con voz ronca.

-Siento haberte despertado.- La voz que provenía del teléfono le era familiar, y por alguna razón no le extrañó haber recibido su llamada a esta hora de la madrugada. De hecho, la estaba esperando desde que despertó.

-No lo hiciste.

-Danny… Es sobre Vlad…- La voz del hombre se sentía jadeante, como si hubiese estado corriendo.- Acaban de encontrarlo muerto en su celda… Todavía no sé muy bien los detalles, pero… Al parecer, fue intencional… Pretendo averiguar más detalles, y en cuanto sepa algo más concreto, puedo…

-No será necesario, Lucian.- Lo cortó de pronto.

-¿Qué?... ¿Por qué?

-Sé que se colgó en su celda.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Él preguntó con curiosidad y algo de temor.

Danny cruzó la puerta del baño que estaba en su cuarto, y encendió la luz mientras observaba su reflejo en el espejo que tenía frente a él. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, pero supo controlar sus emociones, lo suficiente para que el hombre con quien hablaba no se percatara del horror que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

-Sólo lo sé.

Se limitó a decir mientras observaba con atención la marca que rodeaba su propio cuello.

La marca de alguien que acababa de asfixiarse hasta morir.

CONTINUARÁ….

 **Si quieren que continúe, por favor comenten. De verdad espero que sí… 3**

 **xoxo**

 **Connie.**


	2. Capítulo I: Claridad

Capítulo I: Claridad

 _ **Danny.**_

El agente sacó un sobre de un maletín que estaba a su lado. Lo puso sobre la superficie metálica de la mesa y lo abrió sin intenciones de hacerme esperar. No tardó en sacar unas fotografías y las deslizó a lo largo de la mesa para que yo pudiera observarlas detenidamente.

Intenté permanecer inexpresivo mientras mi mirada se detenía en la primera imagen; el cuerpo de Vlad estaba colgando sobre una viga de su triste celda. Estaba descalzo y vestía un overol azul que parecía ser tres tallas más grandes que la suya, las manchas de sangre estaban esparcidas en toda su ropa y sus manos. Su rostro sin vida hizo que un escalofrío extraño recorriera mi espina.

Sin embargo, mi talento para no demostrar mis emociones había mejorado con los años, y mi expresión no se inmutó, así como tampoco mi tranquilidad. Pero sí estaba teniendo problemas para contener mi disgusto por estar aquí.

Luego de haber recibido la llamada de Lucian durante esta madrugada, recibí de inmediato otra de los Hombres de Blanco. Me citaron a su cuartel lo antes posible para interrogarme con respecto a la muerte de Vlad; aparentemente, tenían la impresión de que yo iba a ayudarlos. Si no fuese ilegal rechazar una citación de los federales, realmente no habría accedido.

Me vestí rápidamente con lo que encontré tirado en mi cuarto de la noche anterior; botas, jeans, una camiseta blanca y otra camisa abierta encima. Me puse mi abrigo, y antes de salir me observé en el espejo, y me di cuenta que mi cuello seguía expuesto, lo suficiente para ver la marca que ese mal sueño me había dejado. Afortunadamente, el clima estaba a mi favor, y pude salir con una bufanda roja.

-Señor Fenton ¿Tiene alguna idea de por qué Vlad Masters tomó la decisión de acabar con su vida?- Dijo el agente vestido de blanco que estaba frente a mí. No me molesté en disimular mi exasperación cuando me hizo la más estúpida de las preguntas que he escuchado en mucho tiempo.

-¿Por qué creen que yo puedo responder a eso? No había visto al demente en años.

-Por favor, intente responder a la pregunta.- El agente replicó con seriedad. Lucía en sus treintas, pero parecía que el trabajo lo había hecho envejecer un poco más. Sus ojeras eran notorias, y algo me decía que tenía un mal humor casi tan insoportable como el mío, y que sólo estaba ahogándose las ganas de mandarme al infierno.

-Bien…- Me encogí de hombros.- Vlad era un cobarde, si tuviese que adivinar, diría que no soportó más estar encerrado, y fue la única salida que encontró.

-Y ¿Había visto antes estos símbolos?- Él luego señaló hacia la fotografía con el dibujo que Vlad había hecho con su propia sangre.

-Nunca los había visto en mi vida.- "Sólo una vez, antes de que me citaran aquí", respondí internamente.

-Señor Fenton, el motivo por el cual le estamos haciendo estas preguntas es porque tenemos razones para creer que estos símbolos son de carácter fantasmal, y dado que usted y él estaban en contacto con ese mundo….

-Pero les acabo de decir que no tengo más información que la que ustedes poseen.- Interrumpí. A pesar de lo que había visto en mi sueño, o lo que sea que eso haya sido, técnicamente no les estaba mintiendo a los federales.- Vlad jamás habría tenido las agallas para soportar una vida en prisión, debe ser por eso que…

-Plasmius estaba encerrado en una cárcel de máxima seguridad, hecha especialmente para ecto-humanos… En ese lugar el hombre era tratado como un Dios. Y de acuerdo al psiquiatra que lo estuvo tratando en sus últimos días, así era como él se sentía. No había motivos concretos para cometer suicidio, a no ser que tuviese motivos ocultos.- Luego, el agente puso una de sus manos sobre la superficie de la mesa, cubriendo la única foto que no había apreciado con mayor detenimiento, la cual sólo retrataba el rostro sin vida de Vlad… Una imagen que realmente no necesitaba volver a revivir.-Y estas pruebas sugieren justamente esta teoría.

-Quisiera poder ayudarlos, enserio.- Mentí, suavizando mi ceño fruncido.- Pero realmente no tengo las respuestas que están buscando.

El agente me observó detenidamente, me miró directamente a los ojos y, luego de unos momentos en los que pareció ser incapaz de descifrarme, soltó un sonido exasperado y comenzó a guardar las fotografías nuevamente.

…..

En el instante en el que se dieron cuenta que no iba a ser de mucha ayuda con la investigación que intentaban llevar a cabo, decidieron liberarme. Observé mi reloj y suspiré con cansancio.

Me retuvieron por tres horas… Y tenía una para llegar a mi trabajo.

Maldición…

Estaba caminando a través del largo pasillo de las oficinas de los Hombres de Blanco, y sentí pasos que venían con rapidez hacia mí hasta que la persona finalmente me alcanzó. No me detuve en ningún momento.

-¡Danny, espera!- Lucian ahora estaba caminando junto a mí, intentando seguirme el paso. Sólo ahí caí en la cuenta de que no se había ido a su casa en el momento en el que terminó de recopilar la información del caso, y que había estado esperando a que yo saliera de ese interrogatorio.- Escucha, creo que no le estás tomando el peso a la situación.

Sabía a lo que se refería, y estaba casi seguro de que fue testigo de toda la conversación que tuve con el agente desde el cuarto continuo, a través del espejo de esa sala de interrogación.

-No es así, Lucian. Sé perfectamente lo que está ocurriendo.- Le respondí sin observarlo.

-Los federales piensan que el suicidio de Vlad tiene un motivo oculto, y que está directamente relacionado con los ecto-humanos.

-Para estas personas, todo siempre es culpa de los ecto-humanos.

En la mayoría de los casos, la verdad es que siempre lo era; a pesar de que una gran parte de los ecto-humanos están registrados, utilizan brazaletes que anulan sus habilidades y se mantienen al margen de la ley, otra parte utiliza sus habilidades para su propio beneficio, y son criminales extremadamente peligrosos.

-En este caso, puede que los ellos sepan algo que nosotros no.- Lo observé de reojo con curiosidad, y no detuve mis pasos en ningún momento. Como no respondí, Lucian continuó.- Al suicidarse, Vlad se liberó de prisión, y puede que aquello también beneficie a los ecto-humanos que son sus seguidores.

-¿Insinúas que sus discípulos sabían lo que él iba a hacer? ¿Y que en el caso hipotético de que Vlad vuelva como un fantasma los reunirá para intentar volver a conquistar el mundo?- Solté una risa sardónica.- Lucian… Por favor… Sería un estúpido si eso no hubiese pasado por mi mente.

Él y yo llegamos hasta la puerta principal de vidrio, y ésta se abrió sola mientras salíamos del edificio y caminábamos a través del estacionamiento. En esta ocasión, la mano de Lucian se posó sobre mi hombro, e hizo que mis pasos se vieran interrumpidos. Me volteé hacia él y lo encaré con frustración.

¿Qué se supone que quiere escuchar de mí?

-¿Por qué no les dijiste todo lo que sabes a los federales?- Debido al frío, podía ver su aliento mientras pronunciaba aquellas palabras.

-Aprendí una lección hace años, Lucian.- Miré directamente hacia sus confundidos ojos verdes.- Jamás confíes completamente en el gobierno. Si hay cosas de las que aún no esté seguro, no las compartiré con un montón de ineptos, al menos hasta que yo las comprenda mejor. Podrían entorpecerlo todo en vez de ser útiles.- Ante mi explicación, él me lanzó una mirada casi ofendida, por lo que luego añadí;- Sé que tú trabajas con ellos, pero tú eres la excepción a la regla. A pesar de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros… Confío en ti, y también en tu inteligencia y habilidades.- Luego, me encogí de hombros incómodamente.- Y ¿Qué te puedo decir? También he aprendido a verte como un amigo… Un completo intento de roba-novias, pero un amigo, a fin de cuentas.

En vez de responder algo relacionado con lo anterior, él hizo la pregunta que había estado esperando desde el momento en el que hablamos por teléfono:

-¿Cómo supiste que se había ahorcado?

-Tuve un sueño. O una visión… No lo sé.- Confirmé de manera calma.- Se sentía como una pesadilla, en la que yo era una especie de espectador mientras Vlad llevaba a cabo una especie de ritual. Lo siguiente que supe fue que desperté en mi cama espantado.

El chico rubio, algo mayor que yo, simplemente me observó y, a jugar por su expresión, pareció notar que realmente yo no quería hablar del tema por ahora.

-Supongo que luego podremos profundizar esta conversación.- Lucian me dijo aquello mientras me lanzaba una mirada extraña, como si no estuviese del todo convencido. Y no lo culpo, pues no tenía nada de normal haber sido testigo de algo así en tu propio subconsciente.

¿Acaso Vlad lo había hecho a propósito? De ser así, el mensaje que quiso enviarme era bastante claro.

De pronto, mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido del teléfono de Lucian. Él lo sacó de su bolsillo con rapidez y, debido a la distancia a la que estábamos, fui incapaz de ignorar el nombre que aparecía en la pantalla.

 **SAM**

Lucian vaciló momentáneamente el contestar, y luego me observó con incomodidad, como si estuviese esperando mi permiso para aceptar la llamada. Sin embargo, yo le facilité la decisión antes de que él pudiese decirme algo.

-Tranquilo, de todas formas ya debo irme. Nos vemos, Carter.

Hice un gesto de despedida con mi mano, y luego de eso sólo comencé a caminar en dirección hacia mi Range Rover, el cual no estaba estacionado tan lejos.

En el camino a casa, intenté contener mis sentimientos desagradables, pero simplemente no pude evitar sentirme herido y algo celoso ante la existente comunicación que hay entre Lucian y Sam. Ella también parecía hablar seguido con Tuck y con Jazz, y… Demonios…

 **¿Por qué estás sintiéndote como la víctima, Fenton? Tú fuiste el que le dijo que no querías saber nada de ella.** Pensé con dolor mientras recordaba nuestra última conversación hace casi un año, más bien… Nuestra última discusión.

Recuerdo que estaba de visita en Boston, estaba en su departamento, y ahí fue cuando descubrí que había estado haciendo cosas que me pusieron la piel de gallina… Cosas que me hicieron dudar de quién era realmente Sam Manson.

" **Tienes que elegir, Sam: nuestra relación o tu retorcida obsesión"** , recuerdo que se lo dije en un tono iracundo. Y al no obtener una respuesta de aquello, también viene a mi mente lo que le dije después:

" **Puedes olvidarte de mí, porque yo intentaré hacer lo mismo. No te me vuelvas a acercar… Esto se acabó."**

La expresión de Sam cuando escuchó aquellas palabras salir de mis labios me estuvo atormentando por meses, y aún no puedo evitar sentirme angustiado cada vez que aquel momento viene a mi memoria.

Ella se había graduado, ya era una abogada y trabajaba para una firma en Boston. Se especializaba en leyes fantasmales y derechos ecto-humanos. Eso es todo lo que sabía ahora de su vida. También sé que, a pesar de que Sam quería volver a Amity Park, yo era una de las razones por las cuales había decidido no hacerlo.

A veces me arrepiento de las cosas que le dije, y que si no fuese por mi estúpido orgullo, quizás ella ahora estaría a mi lado. Sin embargo, cada vez que me siento de esta manera, también pienso en lo que Sam está haciendo con su vida, y cómo se está destruyendo a sí misma… Si ella se negaba a dejar de hacerlo, entonces simplemente no me podía quedar y ser testigo de aquello.

….

Llegué a mi departamento en menos de 20 minutos, y apenas lo hice, me dirigí hacia el baño junto a mi cuarto, me desvestí y luego me metí a la ducha. La abrí y sólo dejé correr el agua fría, y es que luego de una noche como esta, necesitaba cualquier cosa que pudiese esfumar el sueño de mi cuerpo.

Fui más rápido que de costumbre, salí y envolví la parte inferior de mi cuerpo con una toalla. Antes de dirigirme hacia mi cuarto, volteé una vez hacia el enorme espejo del baño, y fruncí el ceño al notar la desagradable marca de mi cuello que no se iría de inmediato.

Toqué la piel marcada, primero con delicadeza, sólo para descubrir que no dolía en lo absoluto, ni siquiera cuando presioné con más fuerza, lo cual me extrañó inmensamente. Al parecer, el único propósito de aquella marca era ser el recordatorio constante de lo que había ocurrido.

Finalmente me dirigí hacia mi cuarto, y de manera instintiva estaba caminando hasta mi clóset mientras pensaba en qué podría ponerme para cubrir esta marca.

-Tenemos que hablar.- El sonido de aquella voz femenina me sobresaltó tanto al punto que dejé caer mi toalla. Mi mirada confundida se fue en dirección a una esquina de mi habitación, y tuve que observar más de una vez para asegurarme de que no estaba alucinando.

A sólo unos metros de mí, una mujer de tez pálida me observaba fijamente con sus enormes ojos violetas. Estaba descalza, y vestía un camisón negro que sólo comenzaba a cubrirla desde sus muslos, una bata del mismo material también caía sobre su figura.

Ella lucía cansada, y los círculos oscuros alrededor de sus ojos eran prueba de ello. Seguía manteniendo el largo de su cabello negro, y éste estaba enmarañado y caía sobre su pecho, como si hubiese salido de la cama hace muy poco. A juzgar por la hora, asumí que así había sido. Me quedé unos segundos sólo observándola, y también pensando en que la imagen que tenía de ella en mi mente no le hacía justicia a la mujer que estaba frente a mí.

Me di cuenta que su mirada de pronto se volvió maliciosa mientras bajaba por mi cuerpo, y el vestigio de una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

-¡Vaya! No esperaba un recibimiento así, pero bienvenido sea.- Sus ojos estaban sobre mí de la misma manera en que recordaba… Conocía esa mirada hambrienta, y hacía serios estragos en mí.

Ignoré por completo el cosquilleo que sentí en mi interior al verla tan cerca después de tanto tiempo, y adopté la expresión más seria que pude.

De pronto, el cambio en su expresión me decía que había captado a la perfección lo que yo estaba pensando en estos momentos:

No estaba contento de verla.

Al notar que ella continuaba ensimismada mirando mi cuerpo completamente desnudo, en especial el área de mi entrepierna, recogí mi toalla del suelo con rapidez y volví a cubrirme.

Intenté mantener la calma, pero mi nerviosismo sólo aumentó cuando sentí el calor de mis mejillas aumentar con rapidez. Por más que quisiese permanecer molesto con ella, a veces olvidaba el efecto que esta mujer tenía en mí.

Ella lucía tan real que era imposible que fuese producto de mi imaginación, sin embargo, no era capaz de explicarme cómo había llegado hasta mi habitación. Al notar que no podía sentir su aroma característico en el ambiente, me sentí estúpido al no inferirlo antes.

Luego caí en la cuenta…

Ella realmente no estaba aquí.

-¿Enserio? ¿Proyección astral? ¡Cuántas molestias por mí!- Repliqué con sarcasmo y mal humor, mientras me daba cuenta de que Sam estaba utilizando nuestra conexión mental para proyectar su imagen en mi mente. Era una habilidad que estaba directamente conectada con nuestras "conversaciones silenciosas", y habíamos descubierto que podíamos hacerlo al poco tiempo de haber salido de la preparatoria.

A pesar de eso, no era un recurso que se pudiese utilizar muy seguido, ya que requería mucha energía.

-No te halagues.- Ella replicó.- Necesitaba localizarte, y era esto o…

-¿Intentar hablar conmigo en persona?- La interrumpí.

-Y recibir un portazo en la cara.- Ella sentenció, y yo no pude contradecirla. Porque es justo lo que habría hecho si traía su lindo y mentiroso trasero hasta mi departamento.

-Si quieres decirme algo, es mejor que sea rápido.- Pronuncié cortante mientras mantenía mi toalla en su lugar con mi mano.- No creo que deba recordarte que las proyecciones astrales duran pocos minutos.

Ella me obedeció más rápido de lo que pensé, y dio un respiro profundo antes de hablar.

-Necesito que me digas por qué estás escondiendo información con respecto a Vlad.

-¿De qué me estás hablando?- Me detuve en seco sólo porque no me demoré mucho en adivinar su línea de pensamiento, y asocié inmediatamente la llamada que Carter recibió en mi presencia.- ¿Acaso Lucian sospecha que estoy escondiendo algo y te lo dijo a ti?

-Lucian sólo me dijo lo que le dijiste.

-Entonces tú infieres que estoy escondiendo algo.- Confirmé molesto.

-No necesito inferirlo, amor, porque lo sé.- Ella afirmó mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¿Qué?

-¿Recuerdas las palabras exactas que decía mientras dibujaba ese círculo extraño?- Ella comenzó a explayarse con rapidez, ignorando por completo mi confusión.- Estoy bastante segura que estaba hablando en esperanto, o tal vez un dialecto similar.

-¿Có-cómo sabes eso?- Ella me observó confundida y luego resopló a lo bajo.

-No hablo esperanto tan bien como tú o Tuck, pero al menos sé identificarlo…

-No juegues a la sabelotodo, Sam.- Le advertí, pues ella sabía con exactitud qué era lo que realmente estaba intentando preguntarle.

Sin decir nada, ella recogió su cabello, sólo para descubrir la piel de su cuello, volteó ligeramente su rostro hacia un lado, sólo para dejar expuesta la misma marca que yo también traía.

-¿Crees que eres el único que tuvo una espeluznante visita de ese viejo del demonio?- Me preguntó sin emoción en su voz.

-¿Cómo pudo afectarte a ti también?-Susurré preocupado.

-Cuando algo sobrenatural nos involucra a ambos… ¿Realmente es necesario leer entre líneas?- Punto a favor para ella. Luego, continuó.- Sé que lo que Vlad hizo fue un conjuro, o una especie de ritual. Pero ¿Para qué? Y ¿Qué clase de rito requiere que pagues con tu vida?

-Pienso que quiso terminar con su lado humano de una vez por todas. Así no sólo se desharía de su lado más débil, sino que también…

-No creo que se quitara la vida sólo para escapar de prisión, Danny. Escucha, creo que estaba pagando un precio muy alto sólo para tratarse de darle un fin a su existencia humana.- Suspiró de manera cansada antes de continuar.- Danny, tengo esta horrible sensación desde que desperté, y ... Creo que lo que sea que haya hecho, implica algo mucho peor que convertirse en fantasma.

Me quedé observándola inexpresivo, completamente inmerso en lo que estaba diciendo, y es que ella sí tenía un punto:

¿Qué era lo que buscaba Vlad cuando se suicidó de esa manera?

-Sé a qué sensación te refieres, yo también la tengo.- Admití sin mirarla a los ojos, me encogí de hombros.- Tenía pensado ir a la Zona Fantasma y hablar con Clockwork o Frostbite… Incluso solicitar una audiencia con los Observadores. Ellos pueden saber algo que nos ayude a descifrar todo esto. Intentaré ir lo antes posible.- Le aseguré.

-Gracias.- La observé extrañado ante su respuesta y a su sonrisa torcida.

-No lo digas como si lo hiciera por ti.- Le aclaré cortante, y le lancé una mirada de pocos amigos.

-Sé que no es así. Sólo… Gracias.- Sam se limitó a decir, intentando que su sonrisa no se desvaneciera. Luego de unos momentos de silencio, volvió a hablar.-Entonces…- Se balanceó sobre sus pies con incomodidad, casi nerviosa.- ¿Cómo has estado?

Yo sólo la observé como si me hubiese dicho una broma que realmente no entendí. Me encogí de hombros.

-No lo sé. Podrías saberlo si no me hubieses bloqueado de tu mente.

-No me dejaste otra opción.- Ella respondió a lo bajo.

-¡¿Yo fui el que no te dejó otra opción?!- Pregunté alzando mi voz, incrédulo ante sus palabras.

-Tú eres el que me alejó, Danny. No lo olvides.- Me recordó, hablando de manera quieta.

-Porque has hecho cosas muy peligrosas, y bastante egoístas.-Le dije de la misma manera.

-Hago lo que creo que es correcto.

-Pues estás en un error… Uno que te puede costar la vida, Sam.- Continué.

-Nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de parecer. ¿De acuerdo?- Ella me observó exasperada, y es que no recuerdo cuántas veces hemos tenido la misma conversación, y siempre terminaba de la misma manera. Sam volvió a suspirar.- Mira… Creo que fue un error contactarme contigo. Lo siento…- Pude sentir la tristeza en su voz, y aun así fui incapaz de hacer algo para remediarlo. Mi mirada esquivó la suya, y es que no me sentía capaz de verla a los ojos.- Espero que puedas averiguar algo más. Adiós…

-¡Espera!- Reaccioné de pronto, pero ya era muy tarde. Levanté mi mirada, sólo para encontrarme con mi habitación vacía. Se había vuelto a escapar de mi vida.

En otra circunstancia, probablemente habría ido tras Sam y no me habría detenido hasta asegurarme de que estuviese bien. Pero este no era el caso.

La amaba, pero también estaba cabreadísimo con ella.

….

Los días pasaron lentamente y, a pesar de que la marca de mi cuello comenzaba a desvanecerse por completo, mis preocupaciones estaban lejos de desaparecer. Intenté hablar con alguien en la Zona Fantasma, pero nadie parecía querer contactarse conmigo.

-Danny.

La imagen de Sam volvió nuevamente a mi cabeza, y en vez de molestarme, sólo pude quedarme pensando en sus ojos, en su rostro, y en todo lo que ella significaba.

La extrañaba, sí… Pero había cosas que me tenían más inquieto.

-¿Danny?

¿Qué significaba el hecho de que ambos tuviésemos la misma visión de Vlad y esa marca en nuestros cuellos? ¿Acaso nuestra conexión mental era la responsable? O… Quizás Vlad no sólo quería llegar a mí, sino que también a ella.

-Tierra llamando a Danny.- Una chica rubia y con lentes ondeó su mano frente a mi rostro, intentando llamar mi atención. Parpadeé distraído y volví a la realidad de manera abrupta, luego la observé apenado.

-Oh, lo siento, Scar. ¿Qué me decías?

-Te estaba preguntando por el informe del proyecto JK-98.- Me respondió ella de manera divertida.

Scarlett era una de mis compañeras en el trabajo, era una física increíblemente lista y perspicaz, y estaba a cargo de asesorarme antes de subirme a una aeronave para realizar vuelos experimentales. De eso básicamente se trataba mi trabajo; yo era el piloto que se encargaba de probar prototipos de aeronaves, y era quién se aseguraba de que fueran seguros para ser utilizados por el gobierno.

-Em… Cierto. Lo acabo de terminar, déjame revisarlo y te lo entregaré.

-Está bien, Danny, no hay prisa.- Le sonreí con gratitud e intenté continuar con mi trabajo. Scarlett realmente había tenido paciencia conmigo durante los últimos días, pues parecía estar en las nubes la mitad del tiempo en el que estaba aquí, y es que no era la primera vez en la que ella tenía que traerme de vuelta a la tierra de los vivos.

Mientras intentaba terminar con los últimos detalles del informe, escuché que la chica alta, rubia y de apariencia de bibliotecaria me dijo que tenía que salir, y yo simplemente asentí sin prestarle mucha atención.

Durante los siguientes minutos intenté concentrarme en mi trabajo y no en mi vida personal. Y realmente lo hubiera logrado si alguien no hubiese entrado sin avisar. El sonido de la puerta al abrir y al cerrar de manera abrupta me sobresaltó, y me obligó a levantar la mirada.

Frente a mí, Valerie Gray estaba de pie, de brazos cruzados y con una expresión que me decía que no venía precisamente a una visita amistosa.

-Dile a tu novia que se aleje de mi novio.-Dijo sin más, casi amenazante. A juzgar por su vestimenta cotidiana asumí que hoy no había salido a vigilar la ciudad; unas Converse algo gastadas, falda y una camiseta. Durante los años el largo de su cabello había disminuido cada vez más, por lo que mi atención se fue directamente a sus enormes aretes en forma de argollas, los cuales aún se movían debido a los bruscos movimientos de la chica de tez oscura.

No era normal que ella viniera a visitarme al trabajo, pero cuando lo hacía, siempre era para discutir cosas específicas o para almorzar conmigo. Lo supe al ver su cara; creo que en esta ocasión necesitaría paciencia… Y mucha.

-Hola, Val. No, no estoy ocupado en lo absoluto.- Dije con falsa alegría y sarcasmo.- ¿Cuál es el problema?

-Sam es el problema.- **"Oh, no… ¿Ahora qué hizo?"** , pensé, esperando a que Valerie continuara y me explicara la situación.- Será mejor que la mantengas lejos de Luc si no quieres que vaya hasta Boston sólo para patear su huesudo trasero.

-Sam no es mi novia.- Me limité a decir mientras me encogía de hombros. Y sí…Técnicamente, ya no lo era.

-Oh, sabes que es una manera de hablar.- Val respondió exasperada.

-Como sea.- Continué mientras ordenaba unos papeles de mi escritorio distraídamente.- ¿Por qué el alboroto? Sabes que Luc y ella son sólo amigos.

-No estoy muy segura de eso.- Luego de eso, la observé atento.- Todas las noches, Luc se encierra en su estudio por unos 10 minutos para hablar por teléfono. Cada vez que le pregunto con quién estuvo hablando, me responde que son asuntos de trabajo.- Luego, comenzó a hurgar en el bolso que traía colgando de su hombro, y sacó de él unos papeles que estaban bastante arrugados.- Pero mira esto.- Puso los papeles en mi cara, y logré notar que se trataba de una larga lista de números telefónicos.- Revisé su historial de llamadas; todas son de Sam.

-Tú y Carter han estado saliendo por años, imaginé que le tendrías más confianza ¿Por qué no hablas directamente con él?

-Porque no quiero lucir como una novia celosa, desquiciada y controladora.- Me respondió como si aquello fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

-Claro, porque ahora no luces así en lo absoluto.- Le respondí con sarcasmo, y me gané una mirada de pocos amigos.

-Algo está pasando, Danny. Eso es un hecho.

-Probablemente.- Admití.- Pero ¡Vamos, Val! Luc sería incapaz de engañarte.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro? - Me preguntó con agresividad.

-Para empezar, él no sería tan estúpido como para hacer enojar a alguien que conoce 16 maneras de matar a alguien sólo con sus manos.- Miré su expresión iracunda y asumí que mis argumentos realmente no estaban funcionando. Luego de suspirar, sólo respondí:-Hablaré con Sam y le preguntaré qué está ocurriendo. ¿Feliz?

Una sonrisa de complacencia se dibujó en sus labios, y su expresión era la de alguien que sabía que había ganado.

-¿Acaso era tan difícil?- Me preguntó con felicidad.- Si logras hablar con ella, te invitaré a almorzar.

A modo de respuesta, puse mis ojos en blanco.

-¿Junto con esta maravillosa compañía? No me lo perdería por nada del mundo.

….

Luego de despedirse y prometerme que no volvería a hacer las escenas que debería hacerle a su novio y no a mí, Valerie se fue de mi oficina y yo no esperé ni un minuto para tomar mi teléfono y hacer la llamada.

El tono de marcado sonó dos veces, hasta que alguien contestó.

-¿Hola?- La voz sonó desde el aparato.

-Eres un maldito traidor, Carter.- Gruñí molesto.

-Eh…. De acuerdo. Hola, Danny.- Lucian me respondió extrañado.- ¿Podrías explicarme por qué soy un traidor?

-Valerie acaba de venir a mi trabajo. ¿Y qué crees? Aparentemente, piensa que tú y Sam están escondiendo algo.

-¿Algo como qué?

-¿Según Val? Que tú y ella están teniendo una aventura. ¿Qué es lo que yo pienso? Que la estás ayudando a cazar ecto-humanos… De nuevo.

Silencio, pero éste no duró mucho.

-Danny…- Pronunció él con la voz de alguien que intenta comenzar a excusarse. Pero yo ya estaba más que harto de las excusas…

-Ahórratelo, Lucian.- Dije cortante, sin ocultar mi furia.- Sólo te sugiero que en vez de intentar convencerme de algo, comiences a inventar una excelente explicación para Val de por qué te ausentarás este fin de semana.

-¿Qué es lo que planeas?- Preguntó, y el nerviosismo de su voz era evidente.

-Tú y yo iremos a Boston, y traeremos a Sam de vuelta de una maldita vez por todas.

CONTINUARÁ…

 **¡Feliz Navidad! Espero que estén disfrutando de las fiestas rodeados de sus seres queridos. Éste es mi pequeño regalo para ustedes, y espero que de verdad lo disfruten.**

 **Se va a poner mejor, lo prometo xD**

 **Por el momento, nos leemos en otra ocasión.**

 **xoxo**

 **Connie.**


	3. Capítulo II: Inferno

Capítulo II: Inferno

 _ **Danny.**_

-¿Podrías calmarte?- Lucian me hizo la pregunta por quinta vez y yo sólo le lancé una mirada exasperada… De nuevo.

-Tenías que decir mi nombre en voz alta en el avión…- Gruñí con molestia mientras subía mi maleta en la parte trasera del auto que rentamos. No habíamos estado en el aeropuerto de Boston por mucho tiempo y la verdad es que no planeaba quedarme por mucho más. Las grandes masas de personas me ponían nervioso, en especial cuando la mayoría se me quedaba viendo por demasiado tiempo, como si intentaran descifrar si realmente era yo detrás de los lentes de sol que traía puestos y la gorra que cubría mi cabello enmarañado.

-¡No exageres, Danny!- Lucian contestó cuando abrió la puerta del copiloto del Audi gris.-La gente sólo aplaudió como por 5 segundos y las únicas personas que realmente te importunaron fueron esas niñas adolescentes que querían una selfie contigo.

-Aun así… Pudo haber sido peor…- Contesté mientras me subía en el asiento del conductor y Lucian se sentaba junto a mí.- No sabes cuánto detesto llamar la atención en público.

-Oh… pobre hombre famoso.- Replicó él con sarcasmo, observándome de manera burlona.

-¡Es enserio!- Continué mientras encendía el motor.- Si tuviera un centavo por cada vez en la que una chica histérica se me ha abalanzado en la calle…

-Cada vez siento más pena por ti… - Respondió nuevamente, la ironía en su voz sólo avivó la llama.

-No te hagas el gracioso, Carter. Aún quiero golpearte por lo de Sam.- Él continuó observándome de manera divertida, ignorando mi último comentario.

-¿Quién está intentando ser gracioso? De verdad siento pena por ti…. ¡Cielos! Ahora veo que sacaste lo neurótico de tu hermana.

Le lancé otra mirada a Lucian y esta vez se iluminó brevemente con el verde espectral de mi lado fantasma. Esa fue señal suficiente para que Carter pegara un salto en su asiento y alzara sus manos en señal de rendición.

-¡Bien! Okay, tú ganas, no más comentarios por la siguiente hora, no me hagas nada.- Sonreí complacido, ya que su reacción me decía que parecía recordar la última vez que me hizo enfurecer y congelé su brazo, Lucian estuvo una hora junto a una chimenea para intentar liberarse del hielo. En vez de seguir burlándose de mí, sólo se limitó a mostrarme a través de su teléfono la dirección del hotel al que iríamos.

…

No nos tomó mucho tiempo registrarnos en el hotel, especialmente porque descubrimos que sólo había un cuarto disponible, el cual sólo contaba con una cama enorme. No era un problema para nosotros; después de todo, pretendíamos compartir un cuarto de todas formas, y ni siquiera lo íbamos a utilizar para dormir. Eso fue lo que Lucian le dijo a la recepcionista… Algo que, en retrospectiva, no sonó tan bien como esperaba. Luego de un momento incómodo en el que la mujer asumió que Lucian y yo estábamos en medio de una escapada de fin de semana, nos entregó la llave del cuarto y nosotros la aceptamos sin corregirla, ni siquiera cuando nos deseó una agradable estadía y nos felicitó por hacer una pareja tan adorable.

Apenas llegamos hasta nuestro cuarto, Lucian entró como si conociera a la perfección el lugar. Sus pasos se dirigieron hasta un escritorio que había en un rincón del enorme cuarto, sacó la computadora de su equipaje y comenzó a utilizarla de manera distraída. Luego de algunos minutos en los que yo aproveché de sacar algunas bebidas del mini bar, Carter me pidió que me acercara para ver la información que traía consigo.

-La última vez que hablé con Sam hace unos días me dijo que estaba interesada en ubicar a un ecto-humano.- Lucian abrió un archivo de su computadora y la foto de un hombre estaba en la pantalla. Era un tipo de cabello claro, ojos cafés y un enorme tatuaje de serpiente que rodeaba su cuello.-Victor Newman…- Carter me explicó.- Estaba acusado de violar al menos a seis mujeres distintas, pero su juicio estuvo arreglado y de alguna manera quedó en libertad la semana pasada.

-¿Sólo así?- Pregunté con incredulidad.

-Aparentemente el tipo tiene dinero e influencias, eso sin mencionar que amenazó de muerte a las víctimas si estas llegaban a testificar.- Luego de una pausa, me miró a mí.-Sam era la abogada defensora de una de las mujeres. Perdió el caso debido a que su cliente se negó a identificar a Victor como su agresor… Eso la enfureció.- Dijo eso último sin mirarme directamente a los ojos.-Sabes que existen lugares de reunión clandestinos para ecto-humanos.- Asentí y lo observé con obviedad, ya que todos sabíamos que desde hace un par de años los ecto-humanos han estado moviéndose en completo anonimato gracias a esos puntos de encuentro; apuestas, peleas, tráfico de personas, drogas y ajustes de cuentas que terminan en asesinato… Eran tierra de nadie. Los federales han intentado cerrar esos lugares desde hace un tiempo, pero no han tenido mucha suerte.- Resulta que el tal Victor va casi todas las noches hacia esos lugares. Allí es en donde abusaba de la mayoría de sus víctimas.

-¿Inferno?- Leí el nombre del lugar que Lucian me estaba enseñando a través de su computadora. Fruncí el ceño al ver la fotografía de ese club nocturno, ya que parecía una pocilga.

-Es el nombre del club más conocido aquí en Boston, la última vez que hablé con Sam estaba muy interesada en que le entregara información de este lugar, sospecho que irá esta noche.

-Bien…- Leí la dirección en la pantalla de su computadora, intentando recordar si conocía esa calle. Sin embargo, me detuve debido a la incómoda sensación de estar siendo observado, por lo que volteé mi mirada hacia Lucian. Como lo sospeché, sus ojos verdes estaban sobre mí, juzgándome de manera silenciosa.- ¿Qué?- Pronuncié exasperado, pues sabía que estaba muriéndose por decirme algo que realmente yo no quería escuchar.

-Esta es tu última oportunidad para llamarla y hacer las cosas bien.- Dijo él en voz baja, de manera calma y sin atisbos de buscar confrontación. Caminó hasta su cama y se sentó sobre ella, su mirada jamás se despegó de mí. Al no obtener una respuesta de mi parte, él continuó.- Escucha, accedí a acompañarte hasta aquí sin protestar porque comprendí que hice algo a tus espaldas que te molestó. Pero ¿Qué es lo que pretendes hacer con Sam?

-Necesito saber qué tan involucrada está con los ecto-humanos.- Respondí de inmediato. Lucian soltó una risa amarga.

-Danny, si sólo se tratara de eso irías a su departamento ahora mismo y la confrontarías.- No respondí nada y, luego de unos momentos, continuó.- No confías en ella.- No era una pregunta, y no me molesté en corregirlo.- Sólo estás planeando esta ridícula emboscada porque esperas atraparla en medio de algo oscuro.

-No estaría haciendo nada de esto si no fuese necesario, Carter. ¿Acaso crees que me diría la verdad si se lo preguntara directamente?- No, no se atrevió a decirme algo, porque Carter sabía muy bien cuál era la respuesta.- Durante todo el tiempo en el que hemos estado alejados, apenas he podido dirigirle la palabra.- Él iba a interrumpirme, pero lo detuve.- Sé que eso es mi culpa, lo sé muy bien. No me malinterpretes, sé quién es Sam y sé que su corazón está en el lugar correcto. Sin embargo… Sé que ha sido incapaz de superar lo de su padre y eso la ha llevado a actuar de manera imprudente en contra de los ecto-humanos. Ha intentado hacer justicia por sus manos en más ocasiones de las que puedo recordar y eso me aterra, porque mientras más se involucre en ese mundo, está cada vez más cerca de ser descubierta por los federales.

-Comprendo tu preocupación. Yo también la tuve en un principio, pero luego comprendí algo muy importante; Sam ya creció, y nosotros no somos sus niñeros. No podemos detenerla de hacer lo que cree que es correcto. Además…- Miró hacia abajo.- Ha hecho un excelente trabajo.- Se encogió de hombros. - A riesgo de que me conviertas en un cubo de hielo con tus poderes, te diré que pienso que deberías apoyarla. No ha hecho nada que Danny Phantom no haría.

-Yo no corro el riesgo de terminar en un laboratorio del Gobierno y que experimenten conmigo.- Repliqué con tristeza en mi voz.- La hice elegir entre su cacería y yo… Creo que ya sabes cuál fue su elección.- Carter no respondió nada, a cambio, se instaló un silencio muy incómodo para mi gusto, por lo que decidí romperlo.- Entonces ¿Me vas a acompañar en esto o tendré que hacerlo solo?

Carter pareció dudar, se tomó su tiempo antes de observarme a los ojos y decirme en voz alta:

-Inferno abre a las 10, será mejor que seamos puntuales.

….

La estrepitosa música estaba resonando en mis oídos de manera molesta, pero intenté tolerarla mientras observaba el lugar que me rodeaba. Estaba bastante oscuro, y las luces de colores que parpadeaban constantemente eran lo único que iluminaba el club. La pista de baile estaba repleta con diferentes tipos de personas, las cuales tenían una apariencia similar a la que tenía el hombre que Sam estaba investigando. Sin embargo, todos tenían algo en común; eran ecto-humanos, y algo me decía que no habían acudido a Inferno sólo para divertirse.

-¿Estás seguro que Sam vendrá a este lugar?- No pude evitar observar de manera despectiva a los tipos a nuestro lado, ya que se ponían más ebrios con cada minuto y se habían pasado la última media hora discutiendo cuál chica en la pista de baile podrían llevar hasta el baño para "compartirla".

-Positivo.- Respondió Lucian antes de dar otro sorbo de su whisky mientras revisaba su teléfono. Él y yo nos habíamos sentado en el bar del club apenas abrieron las puertas e intenté pasar lo más desapercibido posible con una sudadera negra y con una capucha cubriendo mi cabeza; Lucian, por otra parte, traía una camisa negra y unos jeans deslavados, sin molestarse en esconder su rostro. No entendía cómo él parecía estar tan cómodo. En el momento en el que me volteé hacia Lucian vi que estaba mirándome de manera extraña, casi al borde de la diversión.

-Danny…. ¿Alguna vez habías venido a un club nocturno?

-¿A un club nocturno con música, chicas atractivas y alcohol sobrevaluado? Sí…. ¿A una guarida de criminales que podrían intentar cortarnos la garganta si se enteran que yo soy un mitad fantasma y tú un espía del gobierno? No, es mi primera vez.- Ahora yo le lancé una mirada.- Pero aparentemente tú estás familiarizado con este ambiente.- Soné más sorprendido de lo que pretendía. Carter puso una cara que me decía que se ofendió.

-¿Qué parte de eso es tan increíble para ti, Fenton?- A modo de respuesta, me encogí de hombros.

-Bueno… Para empezar, siempre me has parecido algo nerd y debilucho…- Su rostro en el momento en que dije aquello me estaba provocando reír, pero me contuve. - Sin ofender.

-¿Disculpa? Te recuerdo que también soy un peligroso ecto-humano como todos estos idiotas. También puedo disfrutar de antros como este, soy un salvaje por dentro… Un animal.

-¿Valerie está consciente de ese incontrolable interior, tigre?

-No, por favor no le digas, es aterradora cuando se enoja.- Lucian respondió precipitadamente, y yo sólo me reí.-Tan sólo intenta mezclarte con el resto.- Me dijo él con fastidio y me acercaba el vaso que tenía frente a mí para que al menos probara el líquido color caramelo que tenía en su interior.- Actúa como si pertenecieras aquí y como si estuvieses orgulloso de eso….- Mientras Lucian hablaba, su mirada se dirigió hasta la entrada del lugar, su expresión poco a poco comenzaba a tornarse más seria.- Justo como…. ella.

Volteé mi rostro en dirección hacia el punto en donde Lucian estaba tan concentrado, no pude evitar quedar con la boca abierta cuando me fijé en la chica que estaba entrando al lugar. Sus botas eran tan largas que llegaban hasta sus muslos, los que se asomaban con poca modestia debido al corto vestido que abrazaba su figura; el material de su ropa parecía ser similar al látex, lo que resaltaba cada detalle de su delgada silueta. Y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que yo conocía esas piernas….

El cabello le caía hasta la cintura, y me sorprendí momentáneamente al notar que sus ondas negras habían sido reemplazadas por cortinas de pelo rubio platinado, cuyas puntas terminaban en un color lavanda deslavado. Su rostro, al igual que la piel de su cuerpo era pálido y tan hermoso como lo recordaba. En sus labios, ahora pintados de negro, se asomaba una mueca divertida mientras miraba a su alrededor y se percataba de toda la atención que estaba recibiendo mientras caminaba y se balanceaba de manera sensual. Cuando noté que los mismos tipos que estaban junto a nosotros la estaban observando como si fuese un pedazo de carne, un sentimiento incómodo se apoderó de mí. A pesar de que mi mano se cerró en un puño, me contuve y volteé mi rostro hacia otra dirección.

Si ella me veía y se enteraba de mi presencia en estos momentos, podría empezar a cavar mi tumba aquí y ahora.

-Creo que alguien se tomó enserio su personaje.- Comentó Lucian mientras me imitaba y escondía su rostro para que la chica de ojos violetas no lo reconociera. No respondí nada, y sólo me limité a observar cada paso de Sam a través del lugar.

Cuando los siguientes veinte minutos pasaron, Inferno había comenzado a llenarse de personas. No teníamos un plan específico, y tampoco teníamos intenciones de abordar a Sam aún, porque acordamos acercarnos sólo de ser necesario. Lucian y yo nos la pasamos observando su silueta moviéndose en la oscuridad de Inferno. Nos percatamos que de vez en cuando ella se metía en medio de la masa de personas que estaban bailando, pero sólo caminaba a través de ellos, evitando a todo tipo que se le acercaba para bailar, mirando hacia todas partes de manera cautelosa. Era obvio que estaba en busca de alguien, y no lo disimulaba. Sam continuó deambulando a través de la pista de baile hasta que finalmente salió de ahí para dirigirse hasta un rincón del enorme espacio. Se trataba de una mesa en la cual había muchas personas sentadas alrededor, a pesar de la distancia, podía observar que sobre la mesa habían cartas, dados y botellas de alcohol a medio beber.

-Al parecer encontró lo que buscaba.- Carter murmuró en mi dirección mientras veía a lo lejos que Sam se estaba inclinando en la mesa de manera provocativa junto a un tipo a quien no tardó en hablarle.

¡Maldición! Estaba hablando con Victor, el violador.

-Está tentando a su suerte.- Susurré en dirección a Lucian, quien estaba tan pendiente de los movimientos de Sam como yo.

-Debe tener un plan.- Él me respondió.

-Sí… Castrarlo cuando baje la guardia.- Comenté.

-Suena como un buen plan.- dijo él de vuelta. Yo sólo le lancé una mirada exasperada y él no se molestó en responder nuevamente.

Sam pareció acercarse peligrosamente a él y comenzó a hablarle al oído, debido al alto volumen de la música. Ambos compartieron una conversación que aparentemente concluyó cuando ese imbécil se detuvo para mirarla de pies a cabeza. Sus ojos se quedaron estancados en el área del escote por más tiempo, pero luego de unos momentos, Victor le asintió y se levantó de la mesa.

La chica de ojos violetas sonrió complacida mientras se alejaba de la multitud y veía que Victor la seguía.

Ahí fue cuando decidí ir tras ellos.

Lucian me dijo algo que ignoré, pero no me detuvo. Me aseguré de tener bien puesta mi capucha mientras le seguía el paso a ese hombre. A medida que me acercaba a ellos, me alejaba más del estrepitoso sonido de la música que me estaba dejando sordo. Los seguí a través de un pasillo que estaba ocupado con parejas que habían decidido alejarse para tener un tiempo a solas, y no tuve que volverme invisible, porque nadie pareció percatarse de mi presencia. Con cada paso el largo pasillo se hacía más oscuro, y en un momento creí que los había perdido. Llegué al final del corredor y había un corredor aún más estrecho.

A través de la oscuridad, vi a Victor tomar a Sam por los hombros y la azotarla contra la pared. El tipo la miró con ojos iracundos, mientras sacaba rápidamente de su chaqueta un revólver. Sam intentó no inmutarse, pero a través de la oscuridad pude ver la sorpresa en sus ojos.

-Sabía que te había visto en alguna parte.- Una sonrisa se asomó en sus labios.- La abogadita de esa perra mentirosa….-Escupió con burla mientras apuntaba el arma en dirección hacia su rostro. - No sabía que alguien como tú podría disfrutar de este tipo de cloacas… Mucho menos que fueras una de nosotros.- Luego, él rozó la punta de su arma a través de la mejilla de Sam hasta que terminó presionándola contra la piel de su rostro. Ella estaba como una estatua.- Aunque creo saber la respuesta, preguntaré de todas formas… Dime, cariño ¿Qué hace una santurrona como tú en un lugar como éste?

A través del miedo y, a modo de respuesta, ella soltó una risa sardónica.

-¿Santurrona? Parece que sí me estás confundiendo con alguien más.

 _ **Por supuesto que no puedes mantener tu bocota cerrada, especialmente cuando alguien está amenazando con matarte…**_ Pensé con molestia.

Di un paso hacia delante de manera involuntaria, el sonido del suelo áspero contra mi zapato hizo el ruido suficiente para que el tal Victor se volteara en mi dirección y me observara alerta.

-¿Se te perdió algo?- Dijo de manera agresiva mientras mantenía el arma contra el rostro de Sam, sin importarle mi presencia.

Se supone que iba a mantener mi bajo perfil, y sólo iba a actuar cuando fuese necesario. A pesar de que sé que Sam podría salir de esto sola…. ¡A la mierda con el bajo perfil!

Me acerqué más, y Sam apenas pudo moverse, pero fue capaz de observarme sin lograr identificarme.

-¿A mí? Nada.- En el segundo en el que escuchó mi voz, pude oír a Sam maldecir a lo bajo. Ya sabía quién era. Yo la ignoré y continué.- Pero parece que tú perdiste tus modales. ¿Qué tu madre no te enseñó a no apuntar a las damas con armas?- Él soltó una carcajada.

-Viejo, yo no llamaría a esta zorra una dama.

Eso fue suficiente para que lo empujara con fuerza, haciendo que el imbécil se separara de Sam y alejara su arma de ella. Victor se tambaleó por unos instantes, pero se estabilizó de inmediato.

Ahora el arma me estaba apuntando a mí.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Trajiste tu refuerzo?- Le estaba hablando a Sam. Ella sólo soltó un suspiro exasperado mientras lo observaba a él con molestia.

-Como si lo necesitara a él para lidiar contigo.- En el momento en que dijo eso le lancé una mirada de pocos amigos.

-De nada, Ángel.- Repliqué con sarcasmo. Ella no me respondió, y luego caí en la cuenta de que no la debí haber llamado de esa manera frente a él. Por suerte el idiota pareció no notarlo, o no le importó.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren de mí?- Observé a Sam, luego ella me lanzó una mirada de vuelta, pero ninguno de los dos respondió.- ¡Hablen ahora!- Victor gritó, esta vez más alterado y apuntando hacia ella en instantes y en otros a mí.

-Yo no intentaría eso si fuera tú.- Sam replicó de manera quieta mientras observaba fijamente al hombre frente a nosotros. Quien en unos momentos se vio determinado a disparar, lo que me hizo tomar a Sam por la espalda para hacerla intangible de ser necesario. Ella se sobresaltó levemente ante mi toque. Victor se movió, como si estuviese jalando el gatillo, nos hice intangibles de inmediato… Sin embargo, nada ocurrió. El hombre, ahora con mirada de confusión, nuevamente intentó disparar, pero no pudo.

-¿Qué demonios?- Dijo él, empezando a ponerse algo nervioso. Sam se encogió de hombros antes de responder calmadamente:

-Te dije que no lo intentaras.- Luego de eso, Sam alzó una de sus manos, lo que hizo que el arma de Victor se escapara de su poder y cayera al piso. Nuevamente Sam comenzó a mover su mano frente a ella, y el hombre soltó un gemido ahogado cuando levitó en el aire. Sus manos se fueron hacia su cuello, Sam le estaba cortando el aire y él seguía sin saber cómo estaba pasando.

Cuando vi que el hombre de tatuajes en el cuello comenzaba a dejar de luchar por liberarse, supe que había sido suficiente. Esta vez fui yo quien alzó mi mano, sólo para dispararle un rayo espectral.

En el momento en que el tipo se desplomó inconsciente en el suelo, Sam dirigió su atención hacia mí.

-Ya lo tenía.- Me dijo sin emoción en su voz. A modo de respuesta ahora yo me encogí de hombros.

-Ya lo sé. Pero te llamó zorra.- Ella soltó una risa amarga mientras se aproximaba al hombre desmayado que estaba tirado, se agachó y a través de la poca luz del pasillo pude ver que estaba metiendo su mano en uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta de Victor. Luego, guardó lo que había tomado en el pequeño bolso negro que ella traía cruzado a través de su torso.

-Hay pocas personas en este mundo que pueden herir mis sentimientos, Danny Fenton… Tú eres una de ellas.- Comentó mientras se ponía de pie, volteaba y me observaba fijamente.

Iba a responderle, sin embargo, me detuve en el momento en que noté que la estrepitosa música del club se había detenido, Sam y yo compartimos una mirada en medio del peligroso silencio que se había instalado, y creo el mismo pensamiento cruzó nuestras mentes.

El ruido comenzó y esta vez eran gritos ahogados y disparos que provenían del área principal del club. Ella y yo corrimos en dirección a la pista de baile, y nos asomamos peligrosamente, sólo para confirmar lo que temíamos; los Hombres de Blanco habían entrado al lugar y capturaban a todo aquel que intentaba escapar.

Nos habíamos dirigido hacia una maldita redada.

Una persona corriendo hacia nosotros nos alertó, pero en vez de atacar, lo observamos con curiosidad. Lucian había venido corriendo hacia nosotros, parecía que le faltaba el aire.

-Debí imaginar que tú venías con él.- Sam comentó sin estar sorprendida.

-Tenemos que irnos- Carter pronunció sin aliento.- Ahora.

Sam y él me observaron expectantes. Los tomé a ambos de los brazos y, antes de que los pudiera hacer intangibles…

-¡Hay otros por aquí!- Gritó uno de los federales que nos había visto y que venía en nuestra dirección. Mientras corría hacia nosotros comenzó a disparar rápidamente, sin cuestionar su objetivo. Cuando los disparos comenzaron Lucian y Sam comenzaron a volverse intangibles debido a mi toque. Los tomé por sus ropas y los saqué de allí.

Nos escapamos hacia la parte trasera del lugar, habíamos estacionado el auto bajo un árbol, por suerte nadie parecía estar siguiéndonos. Lucian se sentó en el asiento del conductor, yo me senté junto a él y Sam se sentó detrás de mí. Mientras Carter encendía el auto y arrancaba a toda velocidad haciendo sonar los neumáticos contra el concreto, fue Sam la primera en hablar.

-¿Qué demonios están haciendo aquí?- Ella volteó brevemente hacia atrás para observar a los Hombres de Blanco disparando a todos los ecto-humanos que todavía intentaban huir del lugar, y a otros que y estaban siendo esposados para entrar a las patrullas de los federales. Luego, nos observó a nosotros.- ¿Acaso ustedes…?

-Sí, Sam, vinimos con los federales, luego de esto nos íbamos a reunir para celebrar, íbamos a beber vodka y cantaríamos una canción de las Spice Girls en nuestra noche de Karaoke.- Carter respondió con todo el sarcasmo que pudo. Me volteé hacia Sam y observé su expresión.

-No fuimos nosotros, lo juro.- Le dije antes de empezar a escuchar su enfurecida voz.

-Al menos me fui con lo que quería.- Comentó. Lo que hizo que observara atento lo que estaba sacando de su bolso. Lucian también me imitó y observó lo que Sam traía en sus manos… Parecían ser cartas de tarot.

-¡¿Todo este lío por un jodido mazo de cartas?!- El chico rubio preguntó histérico, al borde de la furia.

-No son sólo cartas, se los aseguro.

…

Sam abrió la puerta de su departamento y encendió las luces de su sala de estar mientras nos hacía pasar. Su departamento no había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que estuve allí; Paredes blancas y afiches de películas antiguas, muebles negros y un sofá gris lo suficientemente cómodo como para pasar la noche sobre éste, completamente desnudo y con una mujer sobre mí. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza, intentando desvanecer los recuerdos vividos en este lugar.

Lucian inmediatamente se dirigió hasta la cocina, no tardó en volver con una botella de agua, la cual comenzó a beber mientras se sentaba en una silla.

-¡¿Quiénes eran esos lunáticos?! ¿Lo sabes?- Pregunté mientras me sentaba en el sofá algo exhausto. Ella sabía que me refería al grupo de personas que abordó en el club… los amigos de Victor que estuvieron con él sentados en aquella mesa.

-Tal vez.- Susurró ella mientras se sostenía de manera cansada contra una silla. Ella llevó su mano libre hacia su cabeza y comenzó a retirar la peluca rubia que traía. Cuando liberó su verdadera melena oscura y comenzó a sacudirla la observé fijamente.

-"Tal vez" no es de mucha ayuda, Sam.- Repliqué.

-¿Qué más quieren de mí? Lo hubiera descifrado si ustedes no hubiesen llegado con sus amiguitos de blanco.- Insistió. Y esta vez fue Lucian quien reiteró la verdad.

-Fue una coincidencia, Sam, confía en nosotros… Por favor.- A modo de respuesta, ella soltó una risa amarga.

-Es gracioso que me estén pidiendo algo que obviamente no tienen en mí. ¿Qué es lo que pretendían al seguirme?- Nos preguntó a ambos, sin embargo, muy en el fondo sabía que esa pregunta estaba dirigida hacia mí, por lo que fui yo quien respondió.

-Quería saber en qué te habías metido ahora.

-Si eso es lo que querías… ¿Por qué no viniste directamente hasta aquí a preguntármelo?- Mientras la temible mirada de Sam estaba sobre mí, miré brevemente al chico rubio que estaba observando toda la escena detrás de Sam. Al notar mis ojos sobre él se puso a beber de la botella que tenía entre sus manos de manera incómoda, como si quisiera estar lo más lejos posible de esta situación. También vi que estaba evitando mi mirada, probablemente para que yo no pudiera leer la frase "Te lo dije, Fenton" escrita en todo su rostro.- Querías atraparme haciendo algo malo.- La voz de Sam me hizo volver mi atención hacia su rostro, el cual estaba ahora marcado con una expresión herida. No era una pregunta, y yo no iba a negarlo.

-No sería la primera vez… Ángel.- Susurré, consciente de que aquello sólo iba a empeorar la situación.

Sam iba a decir algo, pero se detuvo. A cambio, sólo susurró:

-Esto no se trataba de venganza. Estaba investigando a Victor Newman porque es un discípulo de Plasmius, tengo evidencia de que este idiota viajó un par de veces a Amity para verlo. También sabía que él y sus asquerosos amigos estaban involucrados en el ocultismo, por lo que creo que ellos sabían cuál fue el ritual que hizo Plasmius.- Ella observó las cartas tarot que había dejado sobre la mesa.- Aparentemente no me equivoqué.

-Sam…

-El animal no merece seguir respirando, todos lo sabemos… Pero sólo pensaba hacerle daño, no iba a matarlo.- Sam se explicó.- Aunque las ganas no me fal…..- Ella se detuvo de manera abrupta, y vi que posó una de sus manos en la esquina de su cintura. Una mueca de dolor se asomó en su rostro.

-¿Qué es, Sam?- Susurré preocupado mientras me ponía de pie, y lo siguiente que vi fue que comenzó a retorcerse… Aquel gesto hizo que un alarido agudo escapara de sus labios. Antes de que cayera al suelo, logré atraparla entre mis brazos.

Lucian se acercó de manera veloz hacia nuestra dirección y se agachó para revisarla. Él retiró la mano de Sam del lugar en donde estaba haciendo presión, sólo para percatarse que sus manos estaban cubiertas con sangre.

-Te alcanzó una bala de ectoránium, Sam. ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

-Pensé que sólo me había rozado.- Pronunció mientras parecía aguantar el dolor.

-Pues no es así, tendré que extirparla antes de que se disuelva en tu torrente sanguíneo.- Lucian levantó su cabeza para verme a mí.- Danny.- Me dijo y comprendí.

Antes de que terminara la frase, levanté a Sam y la cargué hasta su sofá, incluso a pesar de sus protestas. Luego de dejarla recostada, corrí a buscar las cosas que Lucian necesitaba para remover esa cosa de su cuerpo. A lo largo de los años yo había recibido varios disparos con ese tipo de munición, por lo que estaba familiarizado con el proceso… Y también sabía lo mucho que esto le iba a doler.

Mientras Lucian esterilizaba el cuchillo con un encendedor, comencé a buscar el cierre del ajustado vestido de Sam. Luego de un par de intentos lo encontré en el lado derecho de su torso. Comencé a bajarlo para dejar su piel expuesta y que Carter la revisara apropiadamente. Tuve que bajarle el vestido hacia sus caderas, dejando expuesta su blanca piel y el sostén de encaje que cubría sus pechos. La moví para que el costado se su torso quedara expuesto y Lucian pudiese examinar la herida. Vi que se estaba preparando para intentar sacar la bala. La experiencia hizo que me quitara el cinturón que traía. Sam necesitaba morder algo para no herirse a sí misma debido al dolor.

-Meteré esto en tu boca.- Le dije mientras le ofrecía el cinturón y lo acercaba a ella. A pesar de que conocía a la perfección mis intenciones, ella no pudo evitar decir:

-No es la primera vez que he escuchado eso de ti.- Dijo con sarcasmo a pesar del dolor. Ante su comentario, sentí que la sangre se fue a mis mejillas, y Lucian… Él sólo hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-¡Agh! Demasiada información, Sam. Pero me alegro que te estés tomando esto con humor.- Ella ignoró el comentario de Lucian y aceptó el cinturón, lo mordió con cuidado mientras veía que él comenzaba a introducir el cuchillo en la herida. La chica de ojos violeta soltó un alarido agudo que intentó silenciar, aunque fuera imposible. Mientras aguantaba los momentos en los que Carter buscaba la bala en su interior, tomé su mano y ella presionó la mía con fuerza. Luego de un minuto que se sintió como una hora, Lucian encontró la bala y la sacó rápidamente. Un sonido de alivio escapó de ella cuando todo terminó.

Luego de unos momentos la cubrí con una manta que había traído de su cuarto. No me atreví a moverla por el momento. Carter le dio los únicos calmantes que encontró y, luego de unos minutos, Sam comenzó a cerrar los ojos.

-Con lo que le di debería dormir durante toda la noche.- Me dijo él después de unos momentos de silencio en los que había estado observándola dormir.

-Gracias.- Susurre.

-Ni lo menciones.- Me respondió mientras tocaba mi hombro de manera reconfortadora. Miró por unos momentos a Sam.- Aunque esté furiosa conmigo, es una de mis mejores amigas. Sé que luego tendré tiempo de hablar con ella. Volveré al hotel, imagino que cuando ella despierte tendrán algunas cosas que hablar.- Asentí.

-Nos vemos, Carter.- Solté antes de que él saliera por la puerta.

…

Las pocas horas que quedaban de oscuridad las pasé sentado junto al sofá en donde Sam estaba durmiendo. A pesar de que estaba cansado, algo no me permitió cerrar los ojos, y es que todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior me hizo pensar en algunas cosas. Si no hubiésemos estado con ella anoche…

Los primeros rayos del sol comenzaron asomarse a través de las ventanas, lo que hizo que la chica que estaba durmiendo comenzara a moverse y a abrir los ojos lentamente, a estas alturas y con su habilidad para curarse imaginé que su herida ya se habría cicatrizado. Se sentó y, consciente de que estaba semidesnuda se cubrió el pecho con la manta. Con su mano libre movió su cabello enmarañado para despejar su rostro. Cuando se percató de mi presencia me observó aún soñolienta, pero la expresión que vio en mi rostro pareció despertarla.

Intentó decir algo, pero al parecer no sabía qué. Luego de unos momentos, pareció suspirar frustrada y sólo preguntó:

-¿Podrías olvidar tu enojo conmigo sólo por hoy?- A modo de respuesta, me puse de pie y me acerqué a ella hasta poder entregarle lo que traía en mi mano.

-Tómalas cada 6 horas hasta que te sientas mejor.- Le dije con frialdad mientras le entregaba una pequeña botella con píldoras. Ella me observó con dudosa, y tartamudeó un poco antes de continuar intentando.

-Escucharé en silencio todo lo que me tengas que decir al respecto.- Dijo.

-Ya he terminado con eso.- Respondí cansado mientras le daba la espalda, tomaba mi sudadera y me dirigía hacia la puerta.

-Danny…- Ella pronunció mi nombre, lo que hizo que sólo volteara mi rostro hacia ella.

-También ya he terminado contigo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo continuarás así conmigo?- Ella susurró nuevamente, lo que hizo que mi molestia aumentara. Volví a caminar hacia ella, intenté no alterarme.

-Te mezclas con los criminales para conseguir lo que quieres, Sam. ¡Así no es como se hacen las cosas!- Subí el volumen de mi voz.- Anoche estuviste a punto de ser atrapada en ese lugar. ¿Qué crees que hubiera pasado?- Ahora empecé a gritar.- ¡Sabes de leyes fantasmales, sabes que esto te habría costado la libertad! Y eso es sólo en el mejor de los casos…- El dolor comenzó a apoderarse de mi garganta.- Me niego a quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras veo cómo tu vida peligra. No quiero ser testigo de cómo te haces esto.

-¡Espera!- Sam se puso de pie, cubriendo su cuerpo con la manta.- Puedes estar furioso conmigo, ignorarme si así lo deseas…. Pero necesitamos estar unidos para descubrir qué es lo que quiere Plasmius.

-Eso depende….- Repliqué rápidamente.- ¿Estarías dispuesta a hacer las cosas a nuestra manera?

Ella lo dudó, y no se atrevió a decir nada…. Pero eso fue respuesta suficiente para mí.

-Si tienes nueva información, puedes compartirla con Lucian.- Le dije mientras me acercaba a la salida y ponía mi mano sobre la perilla de la puerta. La miré por una última vez.- Pero no vuelvas a contactarte conmigo. Eso incluye las proyecciones astrales y mi teléfono.

Cerré la puerta con fuerza.

…

La semana transcurrida se había sentido eterna debido a la amargura que me inundaba por dentro. Intentaba ser firme con la decisión que había tomado, pero con cada segundo que pasaba, se me hacía más difícil mantener la promesa que me había hecho.

¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? ¿Cómo pude haber renunciado a Sam? ¿Cómo pude haberle dicho todas esas cosas?

Fui cruel con ella, y conmigo también.

Mi teléfono vibró nuevamente en mi bolsillo. Lo saqué y no me sorprendí cuando el nombre de Sam apareció en la pantalla. Rechacé la llamada, sintiéndome estúpido al hacerlo, y mi atención intentó volver hacia la mesa y hacia las dos personas que estaban cenando conmigo.

-¿Podrías contestarle de una vez por todas?- Mi hermana preguntó, y pude ver la preocupación en sus ojos verde agua.- Creo que ya la has hecho sufrir bastante. ¿Tienes idea de cuántas veces me llama en el día sólo para preguntar por ti?

Mi cena semanal con Jazz y Tucker había ido bastante bien hasta ese momento, no pude evitar poner mis ojos en blanco cuando me percaté que mi hermana estaba comenzando a utilizar su tono maternal y mandón a la vez. No podía evitar sentir que a veces estaba en presencia de mi madre.

-Jazz, te diré esto con todo el cariño del mundo….- Pronuncié de manera distraída mientras movía mi tenedor y jugaba con la poca comida que aún quedaba en mi plato.- No te metas en lo que no te incumbe.

-Déjalo, linda.- Le dijo Tuck, quien estaba sentado junto a ella. Mi amigo me observó de manera divertida. - Lo que ocurre es que no quiere contestarle porque sabe que en el momento en que escuche su voz, se derretirá y la perdonará automáticamente.

-¡Eso es tan…!- Comencé a protestar, pero Tucker no me permitió terminar.

-Cierto.- Él concluyó por mí.- Admítelo, viejo. Sam siempre te ha tenido comiendo de la palma de su mano. Ella es tu debilidad.

-No entiendo por qué te niegas a perdonarla.- Reclamó mi hermana.- Sí… Probablemente hizo algo estúpido, pero creo que sabes que sus motivos estaban justificados.

-Nada justifica que arriesgue su vida, Jazz.- Dije molesto.- Mucho menos sólo para robar unas cartas viejas.

-No te sigas molestando, querida. Danny jamás cambiará de parecer.

-¿Le estás dando la razón a mi hermano?- Jazz le dijo incrédula a Tucker.

-Puedo ponerme en su lugar.- Él se encogió de hombros, observando a su novia.- Yo también estaría molesto por lo que hizo.

-Gracias.- Respondí complacido.

-Pero no lo suficiente como para hacerle lo que le estás haciendo. Creo que te has pasado de la raya, viejo.

-Por suerte para ustedes, esto es entre ella y yo.- Concluí mientras le daba otro sorbo a mi copa de vino.

-Bien.- Jazz concluyó.- Pero antes que nada, quiero dejar algo en claro. Sam no hizo nada que tú no habrías hecho en su lugar.

-Excepto vestir como una prostituta costosa y seducir a un violador.- Los había puesto al tanto de todo lo que había ocurrido, y me arrepentí de haberlo hecho.- No tienes las piernas para lucir ese look. Y probablemente la peluca… El color lavanda y el rubio no te sientan.

Ignoré ese último comentario, no sólo porque su sentido del humor no me hacía gracia en este tipo de situaciones, sino que también porque el recuerdo de Sam siendo abordada por hombres deseosos de ponerle las manos encima me provocaba una extraña sensación de náuseas combinadas con la ira y los celos. Cuando Jazz se puso de pie y comenzó a retirar los platos, intenté detenerla, pero me golpeó la mano.

-Es mi turno.- Me dijo.

-Es mi apartamento.- Le aclaré.

-No me importa.

Tucker comenzó a reírse y observó a Jazz dirigirse hasta la cocina, y cuando vio que ya no nos podría escuchar, se volteó a mí.

-Estoy muy preocupado por ti y por Sam.- Abrí mi boca para protestar, pero Tucker no me permitió hablar. Luego lo comprendí; Jazz se había levantado de la mesa a propósito para dejarme a solas con Tuck. Cuando estaba comenzando a poner mis ojos en blanco él continuó.- No sólo por esto. Escucha, no sé por cuánto tiempo más quieren mantenerse separados.

-Ya no somos novios, Tuck.- Dije con toda la honestidad del mundo.

-Eso es lo que siempre me dices, pero a pesar de eso jamás aceptas tener citas con nadie.- Comentó él.

-No estoy interesado en tener citas. Ya te lo he dicho.- Pronuncié a la defensiva.

-Lo que es raro, porque ya dejaste de tener sexo casual con Sam.- No pude ocultar la sorpresa en mi rostro cuando Tuck me dijo aquello. No era como si eso nunca hubiese pasado, ya que cuando me distancié de Sam tuvimos algunos encuentros que decidimos mantener en secreto, aunque no me sintiera muy orgulloso de admitirlo. -No me mires así, todos lo sabíamos.

Luego de unos momentos en los que no supe cómo continuar, las palabras volvieron a mí.

-Eres mi mejor amigo, y te adoro como a un hermano. Pero no voy a permitir que hables de cosas que realmente no comprendes…. Viejo.- Dije aquello último con un tono de desdén.

Tucker sólo me lanzó una mirada seria, pude notar que estaba intentando contener cualquier otro comentario, algo que realmente admiraba en él, ya que era una de las pocas personas en el mundo que parecía tolerar mi mal humor. Sé que de verdad se preocupaba por mí y por Sam, lo comprendía a la perfección, pero realmente detestaba discutir mis complicados sentimientos por ella, incluso aunque fuese con mi mejor amigo.

-La vida es corta como para no disfrutarla con la mujer que amas sólo por tonterías.- Soltó él luego de unos momentos en silencio.

-¿Tú punto es….?- Pregunté esperando a que fuera más explícito.

-Deja de ser un idiota, Fenton, y llámala.

-Prometo que… Lo pensaré.- Suavicé mi expresión, intentando ceder, a pesar de que fuese tan difícil.

-Eso ya es un avance.- Me sonrió.

Cuando Jazz finalmente volvió a unirse a nosotros a la mesa, trajo con ella el pastel de chocolate que tenía en mi nevera. Ella comenzó a cortarlo para el postre, y en ese momento decidí que debíamos cambiar de tema.

-Hoy pude tener una audiencia con los Observadores y con Clockwork.- Jazz y Tuck se irguieron en sus asientos y me observaron atentos…. Incluso a pesar de que Tuck ya se estaba atragantando con el pastel.- Se veían preocupados por la muerte de Plasmius… Y también algo asustados, si me lo preguntan… Bueno, aparentemente creen que decidió morir para conseguir algo.

-¿Algo como qué?- Jazz fue quien preguntó.

-Poder. De acuerdo a algunos escritos antiguos, tienen la teoría de que un mitad-fantasma puede llegar a tener acceso a un plano existencial justo en medio de la vida y la muerte.

-¿Algo así como… un limbo?- A modo de respuesta, me encogí de hombros.

-Los Observadores no utilizaron ese término, pero me lo dieron a entender. De acuerdo a ellos, la existencia de su espíritu en ese lugar le da ciertos beneficios. Podría convertirse en algo mucho más poderoso que un fantasma, podría aparecer en el lugar y momento que él quiera, incluso podría introducirse en la mente de quien quiera.

Jazz y Tucker compartieron una mirada consternada, y las manos de Tuck se dirigieron a los hombros de la chica pelirroja, a modo de reconfortarla luego de la espeluznante idea de Vlad metiéndose con nosotros desde el más allá en busca de su venganza.

-De acuerdo… Pero ¿Cómo podrías confrontarlo?

-Todavía no lo sé. Pero tengo que pensar en algo cuanto antes… Cada minuto en que no hacemos nada es una oportunidad para que nos haga daño. Pero no se preocupen. No lo permitiré.

Ante la expresión temerosa de Jazz, Tucker la rodeó con su brazo y la acercó.

-Tranquila, princesa. No dejaré que nadie te haga daño.- Mi amigo le dijo justo antes de besarla… Por más tiempo del que realmente me hubiera gustado.

Yo sólo los observaba horrorizado.

-¿Qué les dije acerca de hacer esas cosas en mi presencia?- Cuando me escucharon, fue Jazz quien se separó de él y me observó.

-¿Te recuerdo cuántas veces te atrapé "ordenando tu cuarto" con Sam?- A modo de respuesta volví a tomar la copa de vino y bebí, mirando hacia otra dirección.- Eso es lo que pensé.- Concluyó triunfante.

El timbre sonó de pronto, y de alguna manera agradecí un motivo para abandonar la mesa. Me levanté rápidamente y me dirigí hacia la puerta. En el momento en que la abrí, mis ojos se abrieron de par en par. La chica sólo me observó con sus ojos violetas.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Dije.

-Me dijiste que nada de proyecciones astrales ni teléfono…- Sam se encogió de hombros.- Jamás mencionaste algo de aparecerme en tu casa.

Ante mi silencio, ella sólo entró, y yo no se lo impedí. En el momento en que Tucker y Jazz la vieron entrar se pusieron de pie; Jazz corrió hacia ella y le dio un fuerte abrazo que hizo que la chica de cabello comenzara a quedar sin aire, mientras que Tuck la levantó y la abrazó brevemente, en el momento en que la bajó le sacudió el cabello de manera juguetona, y Sam se lo permitió.

-¡Oh! Disculpen la interrupción, no sabía que estaban cenando.- Dijo ella cuando se percató de la mesa y los platos que aún estaban allí.

-¡No seas tonta! Jamás podrías interrumpirnos… ¿Tienes hambre?- Intervino Jazz.

-No, chicos, estoy bien, gracias.- Sam les lanzó una mirada de gratitud, y luego sus ojos se volvieron a posar en mí. Me acerqué y la tomé por el brazo de manera suave, caminé con ella hasta la cocina para alejarnos lo suficiente de Tuck y Jazz. Me volteé brevemente sólo para notar que ellos habían entendido el mensaje y regresaron a la mesa para darnos espacio.

-Enserio, Sam ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunté algo preocupado.

-Supuse que podrías darle unos minutos de tu tiempo a tu…- Ella se detuvo y se volteó rápidamente para verificar si Tuck y Jazz estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para escucharnos, y cuando se percató de que sí lo estaban, comenzó a susurrar.- Tienes que escucharme, por favor.- Algo suplicante en sus ojos hizo que la preocupación aumentara. A modo de respuesta, sólo asentí.

-Disculpen, chicos.- Le dije a Tuck y a Jazz mientras me dirigía hacia mi cuarto en compañía de Sam. Ignoré la mirada divertida de Tuck en mientras subíamos las escaleras, ya sabía en lo que estaba pensando y de verdad quería ignorarlo. En el momento en que llegamos a mi cuarto, cerré la puerta detrás de nosotros. Me senté en mi cama y ella me imitó.-Habla.

En vez de comenzar con palabras, sacó un libro de su bolso. Tenía una apariencia avejentada, y parecía ser la clase de libros que ella adoraba leer. La observé curioso mientras lo abría y me mostraba algunas de las páginas, las cuales tenían algunas inscripciones que yo parecía reconocer… Eran de la Zona Fantasma.

-Algunas páginas están tan gastadas que no se puede leer todo claramente, pero por suerte logré leer lo más importante. El texto habla de viajeros que pueden contactarse con el ente en esta especie de limbo, a través de esto.- Lo siguiente que sacó de su bolso fueron las cartas de tarot que había tomado en Inferno.- Estas cartas vienen de la Zona Fantasma, son una herramienta para convocar al ente. Todavía no descifro cómo funciona, pero estoy segura de que podríamos pedir la ayuda de los Observadores. Quiero decir… Tú podrías.- Se corrigió a sí misma.- Sé que no hablan con humanos, mucho menos con ecto-humanos.

-Entiendo. Puedo preguntarles mañana.- Fue lo único que me limité a decir ante sus palabras.-¿Cuánto tiempo estarás en Amity?

-Creo que será un período indefinido.- Ella no me observó cuando lo dijo.

-¿Qué?

-Renuncié a mi trabajo y pondré a la venta mi apartamento…- La observé perplejo y, ante mi reacción, ella continuó mientras se encogía de hombros.- Bueno, tenías razón, las consecuencias por lo que hice finalmente llegaron. Victor me identificó en Inferno, creo que lo sabes. Y como nunca fue arrestado…

-¿Te ha estado importunando?- Pregunté mientras pensaba en maneras de encontrar a ese idiota y hacerlo sufrir.

-Es mucho más que eso, Danny.- Replicó con amargura.- Averiguó mi dirección, ha estado un par de veces en mi apartamento. Ha intentado hacerme daño, pero por suerte soy más poderosa que él.- Luego, miró las cartas que tenía en su regazo. -Estas cartas son muy valiosas para él. Sospecha que yo fui quién las tomó, pero por suerte aun no lo ha podido comprobar.

-Sam… ¿Por qué no…?- Me detuve…. _**Claro que no tenía cómo decírtelo, Fenton… Nunca contestaste sus llamadas.**_ Pensé, sintiéndome como un idiota.

-A decir verdad tenía algo de miedo de venir hasta tu apartamento.- Ella continuó.- La última vez…

-Lo siento…- La interrumpí de inmediato.- No debí haberte hablado de esa manera. Estaba molesto por cómo estabas manejando la situación, y….

-Y celoso.- Ella soltó algo divertida.

-Tal vez.- Admití sin intentar ocultarlo.

-No podría estar con nadie más que tú…. Incluso aunque…

-El que esté cabreado contigo no significa que no esté enamorado de ti ni que te desee cada minuto del día.- Lo dije finalmente. A pesar de las circunstancias, no pude evitar sentir un poco de felicidad ante la idea de Sam viviendo de nuevo en Amity… Tan cerca de mí. Ella me observó con sus ojos violáceos y me brindó una breve sonrisa.

-¿Sabes lo estúpido que sonó eso?

-¿Qué sugieres? ¿Qué te aliente para que continúes arriesgando tu vida?

-No podría pedirte eso jamás.- Dijo en un susurro.

-¿Entonces?- Le dije en el momento en que noté que mi rostro estaba cada vez más cerca al suyo.

-Entonces ignóralo por unos momentos y….

-¿Y…?- Susurré casi en sus labios.

-Bésame.- La obedecí, no porque ella lo haya insinuado, sino que es lo que había querido hacer desde el momento en que abrí la puerta y la vi. La atraje hacia mí de manera brusca, la tomé por el rostro y la besé tan fuerte que sentía la presión de nuestros labios. Extrañaba esto… No quería volver a alejarme de ella, y tenía que saberlo. Sam tenía que saber que ya no volvería a irse de mi lado.

Ella comenzó a moverse de manera inquiera, y por un instante pensé que quería ir más allá, hasta que noté lo que realmente le estaba pasando. De pronto, comencé a sentir un calor extraño cerca de mi pierna, un calor que comenzó a aumentar hasta el punto en el que comenzó a doler.

-¡Ahh..!- Sam rompió el beso, se quejó mientras terminábamos de alejarnos y ella lanzaba el mazo de cartas al suelo. Estaba sosteniendo su mano, como si algo la hubiese herido. Creo que así había sido.

-¿Qué es esto?- Ella preguntó mientras ambos veíamos lo que pasaba.

Las cartas estaban emanando una luz verde fantasmal.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **Espero les haya gustado. Esto sigue y sigue. 3**_


	4. Capítulo III: Fantasmas del pasado

Capítulo III: Fantasmas del pasado

 _ **Sam.**_

Me moví inquieta entre mis sábanas púrpura una vez más, notando que ahora estaba envuelta entre ellas, en mi pequeña cama mientras intentaba volver a conciliar el sueño, incluso a pesar de que sabía que eso ya era un caso perdido.

Mi madre se había levantado a las 7 de la mañana, y había comenzado con sus ejercicios matutinos; lo sabía por la estrepitosa música que podía escuchar desde mi habitación. Ni siquiera la almohada que presioné contra mis orejas pudo disminuir el sonido. Luego de unos pobres intentos por volver a cerrar mis ojos, terminé por sentarme resignada en la cama y comenzar mi día.

Observé a mi alrededor, y mi antiguo cuarto ya no era para nada como lo recordaba; los afiches de las películas y las bandas que me gustaban habían abandonado las paredes, y ahora sólo se podía apreciar un color lavanda pálido, muy diferente al color oscuro que mi cuarto solía tener, lo único que se había mantenido como antes era mi antigua cama y mi closet, en cuyo interior todavía estaba la ropa que solía usar en la preparatoria. Muchas madres hacen altares de sus hijos cuando se van de casa. ¿La mía? Ella se aseguró de borrar cada rastro de mí en esta habitación en el segundo en el que me fui a la universidad.

Solía venir de visita durante las vacaciones, pero dejé de hacerlo cuando mi abuela murió.

Mi abuela Ida era la única Manson que parecía compartir mi visión de la vida y la única que tenía tiempo para mí mientras crecía… La extrañaba tanto que dolía, pero no pude evitar sonreír con amargura ante la idea de que ella habría arrollado mi pie con su silla de ruedas si seguía lamentando su partida, a pesar de lo difícil que era aquello.

Los recuerdos de todo lo que había vivido cuando tenía 18 tampoco se habían esfumado con facilidad, muy por el contrario; cada vez que volvía a esta casa, todo venía a mí.

Vlad… Dan…. Mi padre…

De pronto me pregunté qué es lo que realmente me continuaba atando a este lugar….

¿Mi madre? Definitivamente no. Ella se las podía arreglar a la perfección sin mí. A pesar de que estaba viviendo ella sola en esta enorme casa, era constantemente atendida por sirvientes, y la mitad del tiempo se la pasaba en restaurantes y eventos de beneficencia con sus amigas, las esposas adineradas de todos los accionistas que conocían a mi familia.

Nuestra relación no había mejorado desde que somos las únicas Manson que quedan; ella me trata como si aún tuviese 14 años y teme constantemente de las decisiones que tomo. Cuando vivía en Boston ella apenas me llamaba una vez a la semana, y la mayoría de las veces nuestras conversaciones eran en torno al negocio familiar que yo he estado manejando desde los 20 con la ayuda de los asesores de mi padre.

No era como si aquello me molestara…. De alguna manera, me sentía a gusto con nuestro contrato no hablado; nuestra relación era lo suficientemente cercana para mi gusto, y no había necesidad de cambiarla.

Después de procrastinar por unos 10 minutos decidí levantarme, me puse mis antiguas pantuflas púrpura y salí de mi habitación en pijama; shorts negros y una camiseta holgada gris.

Apenas comencé a descender por las escaleras, el aroma de las panquecas de arándano y el café con canela llegó hasta mí, lo que me hizo acelerar el paso. Sólo ahí me percaté de lo hambrienta que estaba desde anoche.

Llegué hasta la cocina y miré en dirección a la mesa en la que comía cada mañana con mi familia cuando vivía aquí, sólo que ya no éramos cuatro; ahora sólo una Manson estaba sentada, mientras que la otra estaba pensando seriamente en salir a desayunar fuera y no tener que enfrentarse a la mirada enjuiciadora de Pamela.

-¡Sam!- Gretta, la ama de llaves de mi madre que trabajaba para ella desde que mi padre murió, me llamó con afecto mientras dejaba un sartén en el lavaplatos y se acercaba a mí, me dio un abrazo apretado que me atrapó de sorpresa. Era una mujer que estaba en sus 50, su cabello era rizado y pelirrojo, su piel era pálida y sus ojos eran de un verde agua muy vibrante. Traía puesto un delantal rosa sobre su ropa, y sentí que estaba algo mojado mientras me abrazaba. Cuando se separó de mí me brindó una brillante sonrisa mientras me echaba un vistazo de pies a cabeza.

-¡Tan sólo mírate! Luces igual que cuando te fuiste de casa para ir a la universidad.- Ante su comentario yo sólo reí, ya que era una exageración, pero sabía que lo decía con la mejor de las intenciones.- Tu madre ya me dijo que estarás en la ciudad por un tiempo. Será lindo tenerte por aquí más seguido.

-Si sigues preparando cosas así me verás más de lo necesario, te lo aseguro.- Bromeé mientras observaba la bandeja de panquecas que estaba sobre la mesa. Me dirigí hasta allá y me senté en el puesto frente a mi madre.

Me estremecí por unos segundos mientras sentí mi teléfono vibrar en el bolsillo de mi pijama, por lo que lo saqué y lo revisé.

-¿Qué te he dicho acerca de usar tu teléfono en la mesa, Samantha?

-Sólo un momento, madre.- Le dije de la manera más cortes que pude mientras ignoraba su mirada letal y mi atención iba hacia el teléfono.

Era un mensaje… de Danny.

 **Danny: Sólo quería verificar si continúas con vida luego de pasar por el huracán Pamela.**

Pude sentir cómo una pequeña sonrisa tonta se dibujaba en mis labios al notar un atisbo de preocupación en él. Realmente extrañaba nuestra cercanía, y sentí la esperanza de que finalmente estuviera comenzando a recapacitar y dejara de estar molesto por las cosas que he hecho para combatir ecto-humanos por mi cuenta. No dudé en responder el mensaje.

 **Yo: Anoche estuvo criticando mis elecciones de vida por dos horas antes de dejarme subir las maletas a mi cuarto… Yo lo llamaría un avance.**

Luego de unos instantes en los que vi que estaba escribiendo, me respondió nuevamente.

 **Danny: Hablé muy en serio anoche. Y esa oferta sigue en pie.**

Una ola de calor se sintió en mis mejillas ante el recuerdo de aquello.

 **Yo: Ya te dije que lo pensaría.**

Al ver mi mensaje, él no se demoró en escribir de vuelta.

 **Danny: No sé qué es lo que debes pensar… Sólo debes decir que sí.**

 **Yo: Si el dragón ahora está lanzando fuego, imagínate lo que pasará si me voy a vivir contigo.**

 **Danny: Todo seguirá igual, pero estarás muy lejos como para quemarte.**

 **Yo: Supongo que tienes un punto.**

-Samantha, no lo volveré a repetir.- Mi madre me llamó la atención, y a juzgar por la expresión en su rostro, realmente hablaba enserio. Veinticinco años o no, estoy muy segura que sería capaz de confiscar mi teléfono y enviarme devuelta a mi cuarto.

 **Yo: Hablamos después, el dragón ya está comenzando a molestarse.** \- Escribí a modo de despedida.

 **Danny: Dale mis saludos.**

Me reí a lo bajo, ya que la mera mención de Danny frente a mi madre era más que suficiente para que apareciera otra cana en su cabello rojizo. Él lo sabía muy bien.

 **Yo: Extrañaba tu sentido del humor.**

 **Danny: ¿Sólo eso extrañabas?**

 **Yo: Pregunta de nuevo esta noche.** \- Respondí finalmente antes de dejar de lado mi teléfono y desayunar.

-¿Qué planeas hacer hoy?- Me dijo mi madre mientras yo le daba una probada a las panquecas.

-Descuida, madre. Planeo buscar empleo aquí en Amity.- Respondí de mala gana.- Y no deberías preocuparte por el dinero, sabes que he manejado las acciones de papá con cuidado todos estos años.

-Es bueno saber que planeas hacer algo con tu vida, pero no es por eso que te lo preguntaba. Quiero que salgamos a cenar esta noche. Tengo algunas cosas que discutir contigo.- Dijo mientras alejaba la mirada y le daba un sorbo a su taza de té.

-¿Puedo saber qué es lo que quieres discutir conmigo en un lugar lleno de testigos?- Pregunté algo aprensiva; cuando Pamela Manson hacía planes, siempre había un motivo oculto… Y casi nunca era algo bueno.

-¿Acaso no puedo tener una cena agradable con mi propia hija de vez en cuando?

-Por supuesto que puedes.- Me encogí de hombros.- Pero la última vez que salimos a comer juntas fue en Boston y llevaste al hijo de uno de tus amiguitos adinerados para que yo tuviese una cita a ciegas con él, así que disculpa mi escepticismo en esta ocasión.

-No es nada de eso, Samantha.- Dijo ella con tranquilidad.- Ya comprendí que mi hija es incapaz de tener un buen gusto en hombres. Después de ese numerito con el hijo de los Brentwood ya ni los puedo ver a la cara… Porque mi educada hija tenía que golpearlo en la cabeza con una botella.-Dijo aquello último con indignación mientras sostenía su cabeza de manera dramática.

-Lo hice porque el cerdo me tocó el trasero, madre ¡Ya te lo había dicho!- Ella suspiró de manera exasperada.

-Es siempre una pelea contigo, Samantha. ¿Entonces podrás acompañarme esta noche?

-Lo siento.- Respondí con frialdad mientras sentía que todo mi buen ánimo se había desvanecido.- Pero ya le prometí a Tucker y a Jazz que iría a cenar con ellos hoy. No lo puedo cancelar. ¿Qué te parece mañana?

-Seguro. Tienes tus prioridades.- Mi madre pronunció sarcásticamente y sin ánimos, mientras continuaba poniéndole atención a su diminuto desayuno. Por suerte yo estaba acostumbrada a esquivar su sarcasmo, y esta vez no fue la excepción.

-Mañana cenaremos juntas, madre.- Dije intentando suavizar mi voz.- Además, algo me dice que estaré aquí por un buen tiempo.- Agregué, sin embargo, su mirada nunca se posó sobre mí, y no me volvió a responder.

Y así fue como nuestro momento de calidad madre-hija cesó, al menos durante el desayuno. La verdad es que salió mejor de lo que había planeado.

…..

El resto del día pasó tan rápido que no percibí las horas. Durante la tarde me la pasé haciendo llamadas para terminar de trasladar mis cosas desde Boston hasta Amity. Mi madre no estaba por ninguna parte, algo a lo que realmente no le presté la mayor atención. Jazz y Tuck me habían invitado a una cena esta noche, y desconocía el motivo específico. Me sentí como una tonta cuando salí en busca de un vestido para nuestra reunión, en el momento en que Jazz dijo "y Danny estará allí", algo en mi interior hizo que volviera a sentirme como una adolescente, intentando llamar la atención de mi mejor amigo aunque fuese incapaz de reconocerlo en voz alta.

Llegué hasta el restaurante a las ocho en punto, justo como habíamos acordado. Dado que el restaurante quedaba cerca de mi casa, vine caminando, incluso a pesar de los altos tacones que traía puestos. Uno de los chicos que trabajaba en el lugar abrió la puerta por mí, y susurré un cortés "gracias" mientras me quité mi abrigo. Me detuve por unos segundos para admirar mi reflejo en uno de los espejos de la entrada. Traía puesto un vestido que logré comprar esta tarde, era negro, algo predecible en mí, ajustado a mi cuerpo, simple pero favorecedor. Era corto, pero no lo suficiente como para exhibir cada centímetro de mis piernas. Se me veía el busto, pero de manera sutil. Me había maquillado como siempre, y lo único diferente que hice fue ondular mi cabello, el cual caía en mi pecho y en mi espalda.

Dejé de observar mi reflejo en el espejo cuando otras personas venían detrás de mí. Mientras abría mi bolso para buscar mi teléfono, le pregunté al encargado de la recepción si había alguna reservación a nombre de Tucker o Jazz. Para mi sorpresa, sí la había, y una de las meseras me llevó hasta la mesa para cuatro en la que en esos instantes había una sola persona.

Danny se veía ensimismado en sus pensamientos, al menos hasta que me vio acercándome, ya que se sobresaltó y se puso de pie. Tenía puesto un traje negro, y una camisa blanca medio abierta. Había intentado peinar su cabello, pero aquello era un caso perdido y todavía se veía algo enmarañado; así es como me gustaba.

Cuando la mesera nos dejó a solas, él se aproximó a mí y sin ningún titubeo me besó la mejilla a modo de saludo. Aquello me permitió sentir su aroma de cerca, mis mejillas se acaloraron cuando recordé el beso que habíamos compartido tan sólo la noche anterior.

Mientras se sentaba de nuevo y me ofrecía el asiento junto a él en la mesa, nos quedamos viendo de manera incómoda, como si quisiéramos decir algo más que era imposible poner en palabras. Sin embargo, sabíamos a la perfección de qué se trataba.

El silencio se me hizo eterno, motivo por el cual aclaré mi garganta y pregunté lo primero que vino a mi mente.

-¿Te dijeron por qué nos citaron aquí con tanto entusiasmo?- Él pareció agradecer mi intervención, ya que respiró con alivio cuando me respondió.

-No, pero supongo que es para darte la bienvenida. La voz de Jazz estaba más aguda que de costumbre al teléfono. Y Tuck… Bueno, él adora tenerte aquí.

-Me alegra que al menos ellos estén contentos.- Dije observándolo a sus ojos azules, intentando no sonar ofendida, aunque él pareció entenderme.

-Me encanta verte aquí, Sam.- Danny se limitó a decir, sin romper el contacto visual entre nosotros.

-¿Qué cambió?- Pregunté con curiosidad, y es que estaba muy segura que un beso desprevenido no arreglaba todo lo que había entre nosotros.

Sé que el motivo de nuestra distancia se debía a mi necesidad de combatir ecto-humanos corruptos por mi cuenta. También sé que estaba furioso conmigo por arriesgarme a ser descubierta y puesta en prisión. Sin embargo, también sabía que estaba arrepentido de haberme alejado por tanto tiempo; lo veía en sus ojos, en sus movimientos, y definitivamente lo sentí cuando nos besamos anoche.

-Nada realmente.- Él interrumpió mi línea de pensamiento y se encogió de hombros.- Sólo…- Mis ojos irradiaban diversión y ante aquello él se detuvo y soltó un suspiro.- ¿Cuántas veces me harás decir que fui un idiota testarudo?

-Cuando deje de ser divertido.- Solté una risa a lo bajo y él sonrió débilmente. Cuando el silencio volvió, adopté la seriedad por unos momentos.- Sé que he hecho cosas que han sido irresponsables para alguien en mi situación, lo pillo y asumo mi responsabilidad, junto con las consecuencias.- Dije mientras mi mano se posaba en la suya sobre la mesa.- Pero he tenido buenas intenciones, y he logrado obtener información que nos puede ser de mucha ayuda. Creo que en estos momentos eso es lo importante.

-No me importa la muerte de Vlad, no si eso significa que te pongas en riesgo.- Dijo él mientras tomaba mi mano.

-No volveré a hacer las cosas por mi cuenta, sabes que he aprendido la lección.- Dije eso último sin mirarlo a la cara. Sabía que me refería al tipo al que le había robado las cartas, algo de lo que realmente no quería hablar por el momento.

-Estarás bien, ese idiota no te pondrá un dedo encima.- Me dijo él.

-¿Hablaste con los Observadores?- Cambié de tema abruptamente, ante mi pregunta, se movió incómodo en su silla y asintió con la cabeza.- ¿Y bien?- Pregunté expectante. Había dejado las cartas en casa de Danny, y él iba a mostrárselas a quienes podrían saber cómo funcionan.

-Quieren tener una audiencia, conmigo… Y contigo.

-¿Por qué conmigo?- Danny se encogió de hombros.

-Algo pareció llamarles la atención en todo lo que les dije. No son de muchas palabras que digamos.

-¿Esto es malo?- Pregunté temerosa. Nunca había estado en presencia de los Observadores, ellos no toleraban a los humanos, especialmente a aquellos que han mutado como yo.

-No lo sé, pero lo único en lo que podemos confiarnos es que Vlad les simpatiza tanto como a nosotros… No van a hacerte daño.- Resopló con gracia al ver mi expresión.- No lo permitiría, de todas formas.

Lo observé directamente a los ojos por unos momentos, sintiendo una ola de seguridad extraña pero familiar. Desde hace tiempo había querido volver a sentirla, sin embargo, sólo parecía sentirla cerca de él.

-Si quieren podemos volver después.- La voz de Tucker hizo que ambos nos sobresaltáramos. Rompimos el contacto visual sólo para encontrarnos con las miradas divertidas de Jazz y Tuck sobre nosotros, específicamente, sobre nuestras manos, que aún permanecían unidas sobre la mesa, motivo por el cual Danny y yo rompimos el contacto.

En cuanto nos saludamos, Jazz y Tucker se sentaron juntos frente a nosotros en la mesa. El alcalde de Amity traía un traje gris, mientras que su acompañante iba con un modesto vestido lavanda que resaltaba el color de su cabello rojizo y de sus ojos claros.

Apenas nos sentimos cómodos, Jazz fue la primera en hablar y en preguntarme cómo estaba todo conmigo; no había necesidad de ocultarle ningún detalle, después de todo, era mi amiga, y estoy segura de que Danny no le había ocultado ningún detalle a su hermana. Mientras hablábamos, Tuck llamó a un mesero y le pidió una botella de champaña, sin dejar que nosotros pidiéramos algo, por lo que Danny y yo lo observamos confundidos.

Aparentemente querían celebrar algo, y algo me decía que el motivo no era precisamente mi regreso.

-¿Ahora nos van a decir por qué nos trajeron hasta aquí?- Pregunté sin más, con una sonrisa a punto de brotar en mis labios, por lo que Tuck y Jazz compartieron una mirada cómplice.

-Bueno…- Jazz inició con una radiante sonrisa dibujada en sus rojos labios.- Sólo queríamos celebrar junto a ustedes las buenas noticias.- Jazz alzó su mano izquierda frente a nosotros, y lo único que pudimos observar era el anillo que traía en su dedo anular, el cual cargaba un diamante bastante notorio.

Definitivamente no estaba preparada para esto, y mi reacción fue bastante obvia, ya que me tomé un tiempo para salir de mi estupefacción, levantarme, ir hacia ellos y abrazarlos.

-¡Chicos! Estoy muy feliz por ustedes.- Dije sin ocultar la alegría en mi voz. Cuando rompí el abrazo, me detuve en Tuck.- Especialmente por ti, jamás pensé que este día llegaría, especialmente por esa vez en la preparatoria cuando entré a tu cuarto y accidentalmente encontré la almohada a la que habías puesto un brasier y….-No pude continuar hablando, ya que la mano de Tuck se había posado con fuerza sobre mi boca para silenciarme frente a su nueva prometida.

-¡De acuerdo! ¡De acuerdo! Estás feliz por mí, gracias, qué linda.- Tucker dijo eso último precipitadamente, con sarcasmo y con una mirada letal en sus ojos que sólo hizo que mis ganas de reír aumentaran.

-¿De qué habla, Tuck?- Jazz preguntó de brazos cruzados, observando a su futuro esposo con una mirada inquisidora.

-Nada, nada, cielo. No le hagas caso, ya sabes cómo se pone Sam cuando bebe.- Fruncí el ceño ante su comentario, y a través de la mano que él aún tenía puesta sobre mi boca, comencé a protestar.

Alejé su mano, y en ese momento noté que Danny se había tomado la noticia de la misma manera que yo, ya que apenas se estaba acercando para felicitar a su mejor amigo y a su hermana.

-Ya era hora.- Comentó el hombre de ojos azules y cabello azabache, con una sonrisa mientras le daba un abrazo amistoso a su amigo.- Sólo espero que sepas hacer feliz a mi hermana, Foley, lo digo por tu bien.- Danny comentó eso último mirando a Tuck a los ojos.

-Puedes contar con eso, Fenton.- Respondió Tuck sin inmutarse, con una sinceridad que se percibía en su mirada.

Nos volvimos a sentar, momentos en los cuales Tuck y Jazz nos hicieron brindar con la champaña que nos habían traído hace un instante. Con la copa en mi mano, y a punto de beber, sentí a Danny acercarse.

-Bien jugado, sólo se te olvidó mencionar que la almohada tenía nombre.- Él comentó sin disminuir su volumen, por lo que todos en la mesa lo escucharon. Iba a responderle, pero Tuck nos propinó una sorpresiva patada bajo la mesa a ambos, por lo cual los dos soltamos un quejido.

-¡Hey! Ustedes dos mejor contrólense, una palabra más y están desinvitados de la boda.- Dijo nuestro amigo con molestia.

-Oye, tranquilo, viejo.-Le respondió Danny, sólo para luego susurrarme a mí: - Jamás le habría hablado a Denisse de esa manera, eso es seguro.- Contuve la risa al notar que Tuck había logrado escuchar, y que su expresión me decía que Danny y yo recibiríamos una paliza.

Debido a eso, Jazz posó una mano sobre el hombro de su prometido.

-¡Tuck! Déjalos.- Respondió Jazz entre risas.- Además… No permitiré que dejes fuera de la boda a tu padrino y a mi dama de honor.

Hubo un momento de silencio, en el cual estaba procesando la información.

-¿Es enserio?- Ante mi incredulidad, Jazz asintió con una sonrisa.

-No debería sorprenderte, Sam. Sabes que eres mi amiga, casi una hermana… Además, sé que lo serás algún día oficialmente, cuando tú y Danny nos sigan los pasos a mí y a Tuck.- Comentó ella mientras bebía de su copa, dejando el silencio en el ambiente. Jazz me lanzó una mirada fugaz, y sólo con eso comprendí que había disfrutado decir aquello.

Miré a Danny de manera incómoda, justo como él me observaba a mí. Tras una breve mirada a Tucker, noté que sólo le faltaba una cubeta de palomitas de maíz para disfrutar completamente del momento. Lo más prudente era ignorar el tema.

-Bueno, mientras no deba usar nada color rosa….- Me encogí de hombros, sintiéndome torpe.- Acepto encantada ser tu dama de honor. Gracias, Jazz.

-Acepto ser el padrino sólo con la misma condición.- Danny intervino, justo antes de darle un largo sorbo a su copa.

Sonreí débilmente mientras notaba que la conversación comenzaba a cambiar de rumbo cuando la pareja comenzó a hablar de los planes que tenían para su boda; aparentemente, ambos tenían sus diferencias, ya que mientras Jazz quería una ceremonia sencilla, Tuck ya estaba planeando una fiesta gigante en el Ayuntamiento.

Sin embargo, a pesar de esas pequeñas diferencias, cada vez que hablaban podía ver el brillo en sus ojos, probablemente ante la ilusión que parecían compartir ante la idea de pasar el resto de sus vidas junto al otro. No pude evitar sentir un consquilleo de emoción por ellos, ya que sabía que serían muy felices.

Mientras los observaba atenta, no pude evitar que el ruido de otras conversaciones llegara a mis oídos, ni que mi mirada recorriera el lugar debido a un sonido en particular. Mis ojos comenzaron a divagar por las mesas, notando que el lugar estaba repleto. Fue en ese momento cuando mi mirada se congeló en un solo punto.

A pesar de lo lejos, en una de las mesas más apartadas del restaurante, una mujer pelirroja muy familiar para mí parecía cenar en compañía de un hombre misterioso.

-¿Sam? ¿Qué es?- Danny me preguntó en el momento en que noté que me había quedado ensimismada por más tiempo del necesario, y fue ahí cuando noté que Jazz, Tucker y Danny me observaban preocupados.

-¿Me disculpan por unos momentos?- Me levanté de la mesa sin esperar una respuesta por parte de mis amigos, y comencé a caminar en dirección a la mesa en donde estaba mi madre en compañía de un hombre cuya espalda era lo único que podía ver.

-¿Madre?- Pregunté a toda voz, haciendo que mi madre dejara de reírse y se levantara de la mesa precipitadamente.

-Samantha, hola, querida….- Me dijo a lo bajo.- No sabía que vendrías a este lugar con tus amigos. Finalmente salí a cenar a pesar de tus planes.

-Eso es lo que veo, y también veo que no tuviste problemas al encontrar un acompañante.

-Samantha, este es…-Ante la mención de mi nombre, su acompañante se puso de pie y se volteó hacia mí.

-Pero mis ojos me engañan…- El hombre dijo con euforia.- Esta mujer no puede ser tu hija, Pam.- ¿Pam? ¿Quién era él para llamar a mi madre de esa manera? Y lo más insólito de todo: ¿Por qué ella se dejaba llamar "Pam"?

En ese momento pude verlo detalladamente; parecía de la edad de mi madre, era bastante alto y vestía un impecable traje negro que contrastaba con su camisa blanca, traía una corbata gris que se estaba arreglando mientras me observaba con intensidad con sus enormes ojos violáceos. Su rostro era pálido, tenía una mandíbula fuerte y una brillante sonrisa blanca. Su cabello era oscuro, y estaba peinado hacia atrás, sin embargo, un mechón ondulado caía sobre su frente.

Al notar mi incomodidad con su inquietante mirar, se dirigió a mí por primera vez.

-Disculpa mis malos modales, linda, apuesto a que no me recuerdas.- Me tendió su mano para que la estrechara.- Mi nombre es Nicholas Olivier, solía ser el abogado de tu padre.

-Oh… ya recuerdo.- Respondí algo atontada, sin ser capaz de comprender, y sin tenderle mi mano para devolverle el saludo, algo que él decidió ignorar.

-Eras una niña, pero mírate ahora.- Comentó con demasiada efusividad mientras me daba una mirada de pies a cabeza.- Tu madre me dijo que ahora eres una abogada como yo, y una muy buena.

-No suena como algo que haya venido de mi madre, pero gracias.- Respondí de la mejor manera posible, aunque el desagrado estaba impregnado en el tono de mi voz. -¿Y qué hacen juntos?

-Bueno, Samantha, Nick y yo….- Luego de una pausa extremadamente larga e incómoda, decidí continuar hablando.

-¿Y bien?-Pregunté impaciente, sin entender su titubeo.

-Tu madre y yo hemos estado saliendo un tiempo.- El sujeto intervino mientras rodeaba a mi madre con su brazo.

Sentí un balde de agua cayendo sobre mi cabeza, más bien… Se sentían como malditos cubos de hielo.

-Espera, creo que no escuché bien… ¿Qué?- Me crucé de brazos, sin creer lo que había oído la primera vez.

-Por eso es que quería que hoy cenáramos, querida.- Mi madre comenzó a hablar, y vi cómo comenzaba a moverse de manera inquieta. Estaba… ¿Nerviosa?- Iba a presentarte a Nick formalmente como….

-Eh… Sam, aquí estás.- Danny apareció a mi lado, y de manera sorpresiva me tomó por la cintura y me atrajo hacia él mientras me daba un rápido y sorpresivo beso en la mejilla. Mi estupefacción no me permitió reaccionar ante la manera en la que Danny se había aproximado hacia mí, y pareció notarlo, ya que luego observó a mi madre.- Hola, señora Manson.- Luego de recibir una mirada letal de mi madre a modo de respuesta, se volteó hacia su acompañante.- Hola, soy…

-Danny Fenton, por supuesto.- Dijo el sujeto.- ¿Cómo no podría reconocerte, muchacho?- Esta vez el hombre le ofreció la mano a Danny, y este si le respondió el gesto.- Soy Nicholas Olivier, es un placer.

-El placer es mío.- Danny respondió de manera demasiado encantadora para mi gusto, mientras compartía un apretón de manos cordial con el tal Olivier.- Quiero disculparme por interrumpir, mi amigo y mi hermana están empezando a extrañar a mi novia en la mesa, así que...

-¿Novia? Pam, jamás me dijiste que tu hija y Phantom…

-Porque no era algo de lo que estaba enterada.- Mi madre pronunció con ira en su voz, sin quitarme los ojos de encima.

-Espera, espera…- Le dije a mi madre antes de que enfocara el drama en mí y comenzara con sus recriminaciones.- ¿Podrías terminar lo que ibas a decir? Querías presentarme a este hombre como… ¿Qué? ¿Tu novio?

Pamela y el tal Nicholas compartieron miradas incómodas nuevamente. A modo de respuesta, él fue quien abrió su boca mientras rodeaba a mi madre con su brazo.

-Querida, esperábamos hacer esto en otra ocasión, pero ya que estás aquí, creo que es momento de decírtelo. Tu madre me importa mucho, y luego de un par de meses de estar juntos….

-Soy su prometida, Samantha.- Mi madre dijo cada palabra como vómito verbal.- Nos casaremos en 5 meses.

-Tiene que ser una maldita broma.- Murmuré a lo bajo.

-¿Cómo?- Preguntó mi madre sin haber entendido lo que dije.

-Dije que me hubiera gustado saberlo antes.- Respondí con seriedad.

-Bueno…. a mí también me hubiera gustado saber que te habías vuelto a involucrar con... el hijo de los Fenton.- Se abstuvo de referirse a él como "fenómeno" o "engendro de laboratorio" en esta oportunidad, algo que agradecí infinitamente.

-Estoy muy segura de que sí te lo comenté, madre.- Le dije fingiendo inocencia.- De hecho, creo que tampoco me escuchaste decir que ahora que me quedaré por un tiempo indefinido, me voy a mudar con Danny.- Por alguna razón que estaba intentando procesar, estaba molesta con mi madre, y ahora estaba desquitándome con lo que más le podría doler.

-¿Qué acabas de decir?- A pesar de que dijo aquello con un tono de voz normal, sabía que en su interior estaba gritando. Mi madre era apariencias ante todo, y no iba a romper su compostura en público, mucho menos frente a su futuro segundo esposo.

-Creo que me oíste bien, madre.- Le tomé la mano a Danny.- Ahora si nos disculpas, mi novio tiene razón, no quiero hacer esperar a mis amigos.- Miré al hombre que ahora era su prometido.- Fue un placer, señor Olivier.

-Puedes llamarme Nick.- Ignoré aquello.

-Adiós, madre.- Pronuncié antes de retirarme con Danny, a quien prácticamente arrastré e interrumpí mientras se despedía.

Mientras me alejaba de la escena sentí que Danny comenzaba a acelerar el paso para alcanzarme a través del lugar.

-No sé cómo puedes caminar tan rápido con esos zapatos.- Él murmuró, consciente de mi nula habilidad de permanecer sobre tacones sin caerme, algo que yo ignoré por completo y él lo percibió, ya que luego de unos segundos me tomó del brazo de manera leve y me arrastró hacia un pasillo alejado de las mesas. Dejando de lado a las personas que entraban y salían de los baños junto a nosotros, teníamos algo de privacidad, al menos la suficiente para que él comenzara a hablar.

-¿Por qué estás tan molesta? Tu madre lleva años viuda, es normal que quiera compañía.- No habría recriminación en su voz, sólo podía sentir lo preocupado que estaba, también lo veía en su expresión.

-Eso no es lo que me molesta, Danny.- Inicié, intentando sonar calmada.- Es el hecho de habérmelo ocultado, en especial si se trataba de una persona de confianza de mi padre, y ya los escuchaste; no sólo es su novio, el tipo pretende pasar el resto de su vida con ella… voluntariamente.

-Entiendo esa parte.- Sus manos se posaron sobre mis hombros, me hizo observarlo a los ojos.- Pero tienes que tranquilizarte y no ser tan severa al respecto, además… no es como si tú nunca le hubieses escondido algo a tu madre.- No iba a discutirle eso. Una sonrisa torcida y divertida de pronto se dibujó en sus labios y me miró en silencio por unos momentos.

-¿Qué?- Pregunté intrigada, aun intentando desvanecer mi desagrado al enterarme del inesperado matrimonio de mi madre.

-Lo que dijiste antes… ¿Hablabas en serio o sólo lo dijiste para enfurecer a "Pam"?- Sabía que se refería a cuando dije que me mudaría con él.

-Yo podría hacerte la misma pregunta.- Dije con una mueca divertida mientras recordaba que se refirió a mí como su "novia".

Ante mi comentario, él separó sus labios para responder algo, y así lo hizo, sólo que no fui capaz de escucharlo, ya que el estrepitoso sonido de vidrios rompiéndose fue más fuerte.

Las luces se fueron en ese instante, y todo el lugar se sumergió en oscuridad.

Antes de que pudiera moverme, Danny me estaba tomando de la mano, como si temiese perderme el rastro. El sonido de personas gritando en el restaurante me hizo estar alerta.

Él y yo atravesamos el pasillo, sólo para asomarnos al salón principal del restaurante, en donde algunas personas ya se habían levantado de sus mesas y comenzaban a dirigirse a la salida a pesar de la poca luz.

-¿Acaso es un…?- Comencé a preguntar.

-No percibo a ningún fantasma…- Respondió Danny mientras observaba a su alrededor.

El sonido de unos disparos disolvió toda duda de que esto no se trataba de actividad fantasmal. Todas las personas del lugar comenzaron a esconderse bajo sus mesas o a lanzarse al suelo.

En esos momentos, Danny se transformó, revelando su lado fantasma y preparado para enfrentar a quienquiera que estuviese causando este caos.

Por mi parte, no estaba precisamente vestida para una batalla, pero podía defenderme con mis poderes… y quizás sacarle un ojo a alguien con estos tacones.

Danny pareció ver mis intenciones, ya que puso frente a mí, escudándome de cualquier posible ataque.

-Sam, necesito que te vayas.- Me dijo con una voz sepulcral, y yo sólo puse mis ojos en blanco.

-No empecemos con lo mismo, no voy a dejar que enfrentes esto solo.- Le dije con determinación.

-Tu madre está aquí, no lo olvides.-Él tenía razón, y maldije a lo bajo.

Mis manos estaban atadas… Mi madre no podía verme involucrada en esto, no necesitaba enterarse de que su hija era una de los ecto-humanos que tanto despreciaba.

Compartí una breve mirada con Danny, justo antes de dirigirme de mala gana hacia las mesas del lugar, arrastrándome de manera sigilosa por el suelo hasta mezclarme con el resto de las personas y dar con la mesa en donde estábamos con Jazz y Tucker, a quienes me encontré escondidos bajo el mantel.

-¿Qué está pasando?- Me preguntó Tuck.

-También me gustaría saberlo.- Comenté justo en el momento en que los disparos continuaron escuchándose, y cuando uno de ellos venía en mi dirección. Me moví de manera instintiva, y miré hacia donde el proyectil había impactado, en el extremo de una silla.

Líquido verde y fluorescente corría alrededor del agujero que había dejado el disparo.

Balas de ectoránium…. Creo que ya tenía una idea de lo que estaba pasando.

Danny comenzó a moverse en el aire a través del cuarto, y su presencia hizo que las personas que estaban disparando ingresaran al lugar. A través de nuestro escondite, pude ver que algunos de ellos se movían entre las mesas, intentando dispararle a Danny.

Ningún uniforme blanco a la vista…

No eran federales, eran ecto-humanos… y se veían muy molestos.

En el momento en que ellos se concentraban en Danny Phantom, los humanos del restaurante vieron la oportunidad de escapar, y eso es lo que hicieron.

Tucker y Jazz salieron de su escondite al igual que yo, y comenzamos a dirigirnos hacia la salida.

Entre los gritos de las personas, escuché algo que hizo que un desagradable escalofrío recorriera mi cuerpo.

-¡Ustedes vayan por Phantom, nosotros buscaremos a la chica!

Tras escuchar aquello empujé a Tuck y a Jazz para que se dieran prisa y escaparan. Si estos idiotas me querían hacer algo, no tendrían problemas en herir a mis amigos para conseguirlo.

En el momento en que estábamos a punto de llegar al vestíbulo, sentí como alguien halaba mi cabello con fuerza, el sonido de un grito se quedó atascado en mi garganta sin poder salir. Me sentí agradecida por ello, ya que ni Jazz ni Tucker se percataron de que ya no los estaba siguiendo, y salieron juntos del lugar.

Sentí que el cuerpo de la persona que me halaba el cabello se acercó al mío por detrás y me rodeaba con sus brazos.

-¿A dónde crees que vas, muñeca?- El hombre que me atrapó me susurró aquello al oído, y en vez de atemorizarme, sólo pude enfurecer.

Con una fuerza que él definitivamente no vio venir en mí, me liberé de su agarre y me volteé para enfrentarlo. No lo pensé dos veces, y le propiné un puñetazo en la mandíbula.

El tipo lucía en sus treintas, tenía su cabeza afeitada y lucía desgarbado, pero estaba armado hasta los dientes.

-No iré a ninguna parte… Al menos no hasta que te muela el trasero.- Dije de manera amenazante mientras me abalanzaba sobre él para golpearlo nuevamente. Él esquivó mi golpe, y logró atraparme nuevamente. Esta vez, me lanzó sobre una mesa.

Solté un quejido cuando mi cuerpo impactó contra la madera, sobre cubiertos y copas de cristal. Antes de poder incorporarme, noté que el sujeto venía hacia mí con una cuchilla en su mano.

Justo cuando iba a moverme y el tipo corría apuntando hacia mi pecho, fue herido con un rayo ectoplásmico y cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Danny ahora estaba flotando sobre mí.

-Pedirte que te mantengas al margen no tiene mucho sentido cuando eres un imán de ecto-humanos furiosos.- Comentó él mientras me tendía su mano para que volviera a incorporarme.

-Prefiero pensar que ese es mi encanto.- Bromeé mientras me levantaba de la mesa, haciendo una mueca cuando sentí que un tenedor me estaba punzando en un lugar en donde nunca debería haber cubiertos involucrados.

En el momento en que me puse de pie, me percaté de que los disparos habían cesado, y que Danny había ahuyentado a los ecto-humanos.

-Supongo que no puedo darte todo el crédito…- Danny aterrizó sobre el suelo, y ahora estaba de pie frente a mí.- Algo me dice que yo también estaba en la lista.

Fue cuando terminó de hablar que me percaté que un poco de sangre fantasmal manchaba su traje y corría por uno de sus bíceps. Él observó la herida, y al ver mi expresión preocupada, habló.

-Nada que un viaje a la tintorería no pueda solucionar.- Comentó para tranquilizarme mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Me alegro que estés bien.- Le dije mientras le ofrecía una débil sonrisa.- ¿Te parece si nos vamos de aquí antes de que lleguen los refuerzos?- Pregunté, ante lo cual él asintió. Mientras caminaba en dirección a la salida, él me detuvo.

-Espera.- Su mano posó mi hombro y lo observé confundida.- Una chica común y corriente no pudo haber salido de este ataque caminando.

Entendí el mensaje a la perfección, por lo que me acerqué a él y rodeé su cuello con mis brazos. Él rápidamente me tomó y me levantó entre sus brazos.

Afuera del restaurante habría testigos, eso era seguro, y Danny tenía razón; si quería seguir fingiendo ser una humana, no podía salir de este lugar de manera campante y sin ningún rasguño.

-Puedo fingir estar inconsciente… o llorar un poco, si gustas.- Le dije de manera burlona, mientras me sentía a gusto siendo cargada por él, algo que no me molesté en disimular. A modo de respuesta, Danny puso sus ojos en blanco e intentó no inmutar su seria expresión.

-No será necesario, Meryl Streep.-Murmuró mientras me cargaba hasta la salida del lugar.

Danny no necesitó usar la puerta, ya que todos los ventanales estaban destrozados, por lo que cruzó a través de uno de ellos. Con cada una de sus pisadas, podía sentir el vidrio roto en el suelo.

En el momento en que salimos del edificio, la brisa helada del exterior me dio escalofríos, y la luz enceguecedora de las patrullas policiales y las ambulancias nubló mi visión momentáneamente.

Jazz y Tucker fueron los primeros a quienes vi a través de la multitud, y se estaban acercando a toda velocidad a nosotros. Sin embargo, fue la prensa la que nos abordó primero.

Unos diez reporteros llegaron a nosotros con cámaras y luces extremadamente molestas. En ese momento, realmente deseé haber fingido que estaba inconsciente.

 _ **-¡Phantom! ¿Nos puedes decir qué es lo que ocurrió en este lugar?**_

 _ **-¿Fue un ataque de una organización de ecto-humanos?**_

 _ **-¿Es cierto que querían atacarte a ti y a tu novia? ¿Cuándo volvieron a estar juntos?**_

 _ **-¿Ella está bien?**_

 _ **-¿Qué piensas acerca de los ecto-humanos que actúan por sobre la ley?**_

Una pregunta vino detrás de otra por parte de diferentes reporteros, y rápidamente comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

Realmente no sé cómo Danny podía lidiar con la invasiva atención a diario…

Antes de que él pudiese decir algo, un policía se interpuso entre nosotros y la prensa.

-Phantom no responderá preguntas en este momento. El ataque de estos mutantes desadaptados a este lugar está siendo investigado.- Mientras el policía hablaba, Danny aprovechó la oportunidad para alejarnos.

Unos paramédicos se acercaron a nosotros para examinarme a mí y se los permití, por lo que Danny continuó cargándome, esta vez hasta una ambulancia. Luego de permanecer por unos 10 minutos, se percataron de que estaba perfectamente bien y me dejaron ir.

Cuando Tuck y Jazz pudieron acercarse a nosotros, la chica pelirroja me abrazó, para luego hacer lo mismo con su hermano.

-Eso fue terrible ¿Están bien?- Preguntó Jazz algo alterada.

Danny y yo asentimos.

Fue en ese momento cuando otra mujer corrió en dirección hacia nosotros, y sus tacones sonando contra el concreto fue todo lo que logré escuchar antes de que ella pasara a través de mis amigos, ignorándolos por completo, y me tomara por los brazos para acercarme a ella.

Pamela comenzó a inspeccionarme con una expresión genuinamente preocupada, como si estuviese buscando algún vestigio de desfiguración en mi rostro. En el instante en que comenzó a pasar sus dedos por mi cabello para peinarme, incluso a pesar de mis quejas, comenzó a hablar.

-Qué bueno que te encuentras bien.- Comentó a lo bajo, mientras su mirada pasaba rápidamente de mi rostro, hasta el de la persona que se encontraba detrás de mí. Ahí fue cuando vi que su preocupación cambió en un parpadeo a la ira y al desprecio. Eso es lo que vi cuando sus ojos se posaron en Danny.- Pero sólo ha sido por suerte, claro está.

-Madre.- Pronuncié para advertirle que no continuara. Me volteé para observar a Danny, quien seguía en su forma fantasma y no se había atrevido a hablar. Al parecer, tenía un problema con volver a mirar a Pamela Manson a los ojos.

A pesar de que él está consciente de lo que mi madre piensa de él, sé que no puede evitar que las palabras lo afecten, especialmente cuando la otra Manson insinúa que él es el causante de todos mis problemas.

Jamás ha sido el caso, pero Danny concuerda con mi madre, aunque él no sea capaz de admitirlo.

Detrás de mi madre, llegó el tal Nicholas, quien rápidamente se aproximó hasta ella.

-¿Lo ves, Pam? Tu hija está bien. Creo que es hora de que nos vayamos, luces exhausta.- Comentó él mientras posaba su mano sobre el hombro de mi madre, quien con ese gesto pasó de ser Pamela Manson, la implacable… A Pam Manson; alguien que observaba a este tipo con una adoración absoluta, un hombre que al parecer tenía un extraño control sobre ella.

-Tienes razón, Nick.- Comentó ella con una voz tan empalagosa que me hizo querer vomitar allí mismo. Mi madre instantáneamente puso en práctica su talento natural, el cual era hacer como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Luego de insinuarme que volviera temprano a casa, se despidió, incluso de Danny y mis amigos, y se retiró del lugar.

-Quisiera saber por qué esos ecto-humanos nos atacaron.- Comenté mientras me volteaba a observar nuevamente el restaurante destruido y me abrazaba, frotando mis propios brazos debido al frío de la noche.

-Creo que tengo una respuesta, pero no creo que te guste escucharla.- Alguien comentó a mis espaldas, era una voz que conocía a la perfección.

Me volteé y Luc estaba observándonos a los cuatro con preocupación. A diferencia de mí, estaba vestido para soportar el frío de una noche de invierno.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Danny le preguntó al hombre rubio y de ojos verdes, quien se encogió de hombros.

-No debería sorprenderte, es mi trabajo investigar estos casos junto a los federales, especialmente cuando ustedes dos están involucrados.- Luc me observó a mí y a Danny.

-¿Algo que debas decirnos con respecto a lo que acaba de ocurrir?- Pregunté, ante lo cual Luc sólo me brindó una mirada que no supe descifrar. Luego de unos momentos, respondió.

-No es una conversación que quisiera mantener entre un grupo de policías y otro de reporteros ¿Les molestaría que continuáramos esto en privado?

…

A pesar de que su rostro me decía que no estaba muy contenta de verme sentada en el sofá de su novio, Valerie se acercó a mí y ofreció una taza de té, la cual acepté agradecida debido a que la sensación de frío aún no abandonaba mi cuerpo, ni siquiera con la chaqueta de Danny sobre mis hombros.

Estaba sentada junto a él en la sala del departamento de Luc, mientras que Jazz y Tuck estaban sentados en la mesa del comedor. Luc, por otra parte, estaba de pie frente a la chimenea, con una expresión en su rostro demasiado misteriosa en él.

-Obviamente fue un ataque organizado…- Murmuró Tuck mientras miraba un punto específico de una pared, como si estuviese intentando descifrarlo todo.- ¿Pero qué es lo que pretendían?

-Tengo un par de moretones que me dicen que no buscaban precisamente un autógrafo de mí, así que supongo que podemos descartar eso.- Danny comentó con sarcasmo a mi lado.

-Luc, el suspenso realmente no es lo tuyo… Así que sólo dilo.- Le dije exasperada, ya que era obvio que tenía información que nosotros desconocíamos. A modo de respuesta, el hombre rubio y de ojos verdes me observó dudoso, justo antes de abrir su boca para responder.

Sin embargo, otra persona lo interrumpió, alguien que aparentemente estaba en uno de los cuartos del lugar, y que ahora estaba ingresando a la sala.

-Lucky no tiene mucho que decir.- Un hombre de cabello y ojos negros se asomó al cuarto en donde todos estábamos. No pude evitar notar que traía pantuflas y que una bata negra era lo único que lo cubría, dejando entrever algunos de los tatuajes de su torso. Su cabello estaba mojado y caía ondeado sobre su frente, como si hubiese salido de la ducha hace sólo unos minutos. Comenzó a pasearse alrededor, mientras movía un vaso de whisky que traía en su mano.- De hecho, si hay alguien que debe hablar, supongo que debo ser yo.

Dejé la taza de té a un lado y me levanté exaltada, dejando caer la chaqueta de Danny de mis hombros.

-¡¿Qué es esto?!- Pregunté con más indignación que sorpresa. Ante mi reacción, el hombre de ojos negros me observó con curiosidad, justo antes de dirigirse a mí.

-Esto es Jared.- Me respondió con un atisbo de diversión en su voz.- ¿Qué pasó, gatita? Pensé que estarías más eufórica al verme… Y no me digas que se te olvidó ESTE rostro, porque no te lo creería.- Comentó él mientras esperaba mi respuesta. Sin embargo, mi mirada se dirigió hacia su hermano, quien vio mi expresión y habló enseguida.

-Redujeron su condena por buen comportamiento.- Luc explicó, y le lancé una mirada, una que él comprendió de inmediato.- Lo sé, yo tampoco lo creí al principio. Pero ahora está libre, y creo que eso se convertirá en una ventaja para nosotros.

-Eso es de lo que se ha estado convenciendo durante las últimas dos horas. Cree que si lo dice varias veces, podría resultar ser cierto.- Murmuró Valerie mientras pasaba con una bandeja de tazas vacías. Luc le lanzó una mirada de pocos amigos a su novia y no respondió.

-¿Y cómo él podría ser de ayuda?- Cuestioné con el ceño fruncido y mis brazos cruzados, mientras Jared me chequeaba de pies a cabeza mientras bebía de su vaso.- Disculpa mi escepticismo, pero cuando una persona trata de matarnos en más de una ocasión, tiendo a ser cautelosa.

-Eso sí que duele, gatita. Sí… tal vez pude haberme… "excedido" en nuestros juegos del pasado. Pero recuerda que también salvé tu lindo trasero en más de una ocasión… Y lo sigo haciendo.- Me lanzó una mirada significativa mientras se aproximaba a mí, ante lo cual Danny se puso de pie a mi lado y con cautela.- A ver, abogadita, respóndeme esto ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que habría estado encarcelado si le hubiese dicho a los federales que eres la ecto-humana cero de Vlad.- Él ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca de mí como para sentir el alcohol en su aliento, y sus ojos penetrantes no se despegaban de mí.- ¿Un año? Dos, como mucho… Pero soy un buen chico, muy leal, y mis labios permanecieron sellados. ¿Algo que agregar?- No me atreví a decir nada, sólo por el hecho de que hasta la fecha he logrado permanecer lejos de los federales, aunque no sé si tendría que agradecérselo precisamente a Jared. Ante mi silencio, él soltó una risa a lo bajo. - Eso pensé. Ahora, volviendo al tema principal ¿Estás interesada en saber de Vlad, no? Mi celda no estaba muy lejos de la suya, y bueno… Sé algunas cosas.

-Deja de jugar, si tienes algo que decir, sólo hazlo.- Danny fue quien intervino en esta ocasión. Su voz se escuchó aterradora e incluso amenazante, sabía de primera fuente que la paciencia no estaba precisamente con él en estos momentos.

-También es un gusto volverte a ver, santurrón.- Jared le dio una rápida mirada a Danny, para luego aclarar su garganta y comenzar a pasearse por la sala.- Supongo que todos estamos conscientes de que el viejo maniático no murió.- Nadie necesitó asentir, ya que en este punto era bastante obvio que Vlad seguía presente.

-Decidió convertirse en un fantasma completo.- Murmuré.

-Ya quisieras…- Respondió Jared, volteándose hacia mí.- Gatita, Vlad se convirtió en algo mucho peor que un fantasma, dejó de lado la ciencia y comenzó a recurrir a la magia negra fantasmal. No debe ser algo nuevo para ti, con todos los libros tenebrosos que has leído.

-Es una manera de decirlo.- Comenté a lo bajo mientras las cartas que le había quitado a ese ecto-humano en Boston venían a mi mente. Estaban cargadas con una energía fantasmal que te quitaba el aliento, y cuyo rastro espectral dejaba una sensación amarga y oscura a su paso.

-Vlad tenía varios seguidores en prisión.- Continuó Jared, y esta vez no le hablaba a nadie en particular.- Otros ecto-humanos que compartían sus ideas acerca de la supremacía de la especie y del repudio a los humanos. Yo me mantenía alejado por obvias razones…. ya, saben, debido a una que otra amenaza de desollarme vivo si es que me entrometía en sus cosas, pero estaba al tanto de lo que les prometía a esas ratas en el encierro; libertad, un lugar en la sociedad… pero por sobre todo, estar por sobre los humanos en todos los aspectos posibles.

-Entonces Plasmius le hizo promesas vacías a un montón de crédulos y luego se deshizo de su cuerpo humano para escapar sin dejar rastro… No me suena a algo nuevo.- Dijo Danny mientras se acercaba un poco más al hombre que no traía nada más que una bata, la cual se estaba abriendo y llegaba hasta un punto peligroso bajo su vientre.- Pero por la manera en la que hablas… Creo que sabes exactamente donde se encuentra ese lunático.

-¡Ding, ding, ding! Tenemos un ganador…- Jared respondió eufórico, .- Y yo que pensaba que no lo captarías enseguida, supongo que te subestimé un poco… Pero eso es porque cuando comencé a investigarte hace años di con tus calificaciones de la preparatoria, así que realmente no me puedes culpar por eso.

-Jared, no estoy de humor.- Danny le advirtió exasperado, tenía las manos en sus bolsillos y su rostro estaba a una corta distancia del de Jared. El chico de ojos azules era sólo un poco más alto que el de ojos negros, y sus miradas quedaron entrelazadas por lo que se sintió como una eternidad, justo cuando Jared comenzó a hablar.

-De todas las dimensiones existentes, nuestro mundo está ligado a la Zona Fantasma. Sin embargo, hay otra pequeña dimensión que se entrelaza con el mundo espectral, una a la que ningún humano ha tenido acceso, al menos no que se sepa. Escuché una vez a Vlad explicarle esto a uno de sus discípulos…. Es un plano existencial que Vlad llamaba inframundo.

-¿El infierno?- Preguntó Luc confundido mientras soltaba una risa nerviosa a lo bajo.- Tienes que estar bromeando.

-Nuestro superhéroe aquí presente me pidió que lo dijera, y eso estoy haciendo. Créenme que me gustaría estar bromeando, pero si todo ocurrió como el idiota lo predijo… En estos momentos es un maldito demonio que puede acceder a nosotros a través de nuestras mentes y hacernos daño cuando tenga la oportunidad…- En ese momento, Jared posó su mirada sobre mí.- Y sé de primera fuente que tú y Phantom son su principal objetivo.

No fui capaz de decir algo al respecto… _ **Los sueños que he compartido con Danny, y las marcas con las que hemos despertado… Era Vlad, y aquellos episodios sólo fueron una advertencia, y sólo el comienzo de algo muy malo.**_

 _ **-Esperemos que no llegue a herir a nadie más.**_ \- Escuché de pronto dentro de mi mente.

Mi conexión mental con Danny de pronto se había activado sin que lo notara. A modo de respuesta, sólo me quedé observándolo.

-Oh, no preocupes por eso, a pesar de que nos quiere ver jodidos a todos, su ira está especialmente concentrada en ustedes dos.- Jared fue quien intervino esta vez en voz alta, y obviamente había escuchado nuestra breve conversación interna.

-Eso ayuda mucho, gracias.- Respondió Danny con un amargo sarcasmo.

-¿Y qué es lo que podemos hacer al respecto? ¿Cómo podremos enfrentar a Masters si no lo podemos alcanzar físicamente?- Valerie intervino con su ceño fruncido, con la furia impregnada en su mirada.

De todas las personas en este cuarto que sentíamos desprecio por Vlad, Val era la única que también sentía deseos de venganza. Ella era una persona muy rencorosa, y sabía que todavía sentía deseos de que Plasmius pagara por haberla usado como un peón en sus juegos perversos cuando éramos adolescentes, incluso a pesar de que gracias a aquello Valerie ahora sea la cazadora que es.

-Esa es la pregunta del millón, bombón.- Respondió Jared hacia la chica de tez morena.- Vlad quería volverse inalcanzable, obivamente jamás habló de cómo poder llegar a él.- En esta oportunidad, la mirada de Jared volvió hacia Danny.- Pero para eso están ustedes ¿No? Para descubrirlo.

-Tiene que haber una manera de llegar a él, y debemos encontrarla antes de que se salga con la suya.- Sentenció Danny, lo que provocó que el silencio inundara brevemente la habitación. Observé a cada una de las personas en el lugar, y a juzgar por sus miradas, apenas estaban asimilando el peligro al cual nos estábamos enfrentando. Jazz era quien más pánico pareció tener ante la situación, y Tuck lo percibió, ya que la rodeó con sus brazos de manera afectuosa y reconfortante. Una débil mueca similar a una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios al ver a la pareja.

-Bueno, a juzgar por el lúgubre ambiente que percibo, creo que mi trabajo aquí ya está hecho.- Comentó Jared mientras le daba otro sorbo al vaso que tenía en su mano.- Si me disculpan, creo que han sido bastantes emociones por hoy y realmente necesito mi sueño embellecedor.

Jared se dio la vuelta y comenzó a retirarse del cuarto, sin embargo, agarré uno de sus brazos con fuerza, impidiendo que se moviera y provocando que su mirada letal se volviera hacia mí.

-¿Crees que sólo porque pagaste por tus crímenes en prisión te has vuelto una mejor persona?- Murmuré hacia él, lo que hizo que me dedicara una sonrisa torcida.

-Dejé de ser el enemigo hace tiempo, gatita. Créeme que debo ser la última de tus preocupaciones.- Pronunció él antes de zafarse bruscamente de mi agarre y retirarse por completo del lugar, logrando su cometido, y dejándonos con más dudas que respuestas.

…

-Cuando te paseas así es porque estás a punto de tomar un decisión impulsiva. Y eso casi nunca termina bien.- Danny señaló por segunda vez desde que habíamos llegado a su departamento, estaba sentado en el sofá de su sala, mientras yo recorría descalza la alfombra aterciopelada que estaba bajo una pequeña mesa en el centro del cuarto.

Luego del "ADORABLE" reencuentro con Jared y de todas las cosas que nos había dicho, nadie tenía los ánimos para continuar celebrando el compromiso de Jazz y Tuck, ni siquiera ellos mismos.

Por mi parte, yo ya no tenía el valor para volver a la casa Manson y ver a mi madre; realmente no tenía la cabeza para tener una discusión con ella por el momento, y Danny lo captó rápidamente, por lo que no dudé en aceptar la oferta de quedarme con él por esta noche.

-¿Qué no termina bien? Bueno, desearía poder contradecir eso, pero creo que ese barco ya ha zarpado.- Reí amargamente, mientras que Danny sonrió débilmente.- Bueno…- Inicié mientras detenía mi inútil caminata y me sentaba junto al hombre de ojos azules y cabello negro alborotado, quien en estos momentos lucía soñoliento pero con nulas intenciones de querer ir a dormir.- ¿Qué es lo que Danny Fenton sugiere hacer en estos momentos?

A modo de respuesta, Danny sonrió de manera torcida cuando alzó una de sus manos, cuya palma comenzó a encenderse con una luz verde fantasmal. Fue en esos momentos cuando vi que una botella de lo que parecía ser whisky proveniente de un gabinete de su sala levitaba en el aire y venía en dirección a nosotros. Cuando dicha botella aterrizó sobre sus manos, me la mostró mientras su expresión se tornaba malévola de la más ridícula manera posible.

Ante la escena sólo pude reír.

-Déjame ver si entiendo bien… ¿Crees que embriagarnos es la solución para no seguir metiéndonos en problemas? ¿Acaso nos acabamos de conocer?- El mitad fantasma a mí lado soltó una breve carcajada.

-Sólo quiero decir… que no tiene sentido seguir analizando nuestra situación con Vlad por esta noche, creo que han sido bastantes sorpresas por hoy ¿No te parece?

-Supongo que tienes un punto.- Dije mientras veía a Danny ponerse de pie y poner devuelta esa botella en su lugar. Aparentemente, la oferta de beber expiró demasiado rápido.

-Y por cierto…- Comenzó él mientras volvía hacia el sofá y se mantenía de pie frente mí.- No me arrepiento de los "problemas" en los que nos hemos metido estando ebrios.- El tono en su voz era simple… Sabía que al decirme esto no se refería a las tonterías que hicimos siendo más jóvenes. Muy en el fondo, hablaba de una cosa en particular, y yo comprendía qué es lo que era… Esa noche hace 4 años.

Hubo un breve silencio antes de que finalmente respondiera.

-Yo tampoco.- murmuré sin esforzarme en alzar mi voz, ya que él estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para escucharme a la perfección.- Pero acordamos que sería un secreto desde el momento en el que decidimos hacerlo. Temías que si esto se sabía era imposible quedar fuera del radar, y la gente iba a empezar a indagar en mi vida, por lo que no tardarían en descubrir que era una ecto-humana.

-Lo sigo pensando, y me sigue preocupando… Descubrirlo es tan fácil como buscar en nuestros antecedentes.- Danny respondió sin mirarme.

-¿Pero crees que sigue siendo necesario?

-¿El qué?

-Protegerme.- Pronuncié con curiosidad.- ¿Tiene sentido que me mantengas alejada por mi bienestar?

-Mantener nuestras distancias obviamente ha dejado de ser seguro, para ambos.- Soltó él mientras me tendía su mano para que me pusiera de pie.-Es tarde… Vamos a dormir.

La manera en la que dejó de lado el tema me hizo comprender que de verdad quería evitar esta conversación por el momento. Por mi parte, sé que lo hablaríamos en otra oportunidad, por lo que por una vez en mi vida decidí no discutir con él, y lo seguí hasta su habitación. El cansancio finalmente llegó a mi cuerpo.

…..

 _ **Danny.**_

 _ **Todo estaba oscuro a mi alrededor, y a pesar de no ser capaz de ver a nada ni a nadie, una espantosa sensación me decía que no estaba solo. Me sentía bajo agua, sofocado y sin la posibilidad de dejar que el oxígeno ingresara a mis pulmones. Intenté moverme, mis extremidades haciendo movimientos ciegos, sin ser capaz de tocar**_

 _ **-¿Crees poder alcanzarme, Daniel?- Una voz rasposa resonó en mis oídos, y no necesitaba ver para saber que se trataba de Plasmius. Iba a responder, a decir cualquier cosa, sin embargo, mi voz se quedó atrapada en mi garganta, y en vez de palabras podía escuchar un gemido ahogado proveniente de mí cuerpo.**_

 _ **Vlad pareció escucharme, ya que una risa sádica y sepulcral se escuchó a mi lado.**_

 _ **-No eres capaz de dejar ir lo que te hace débil… Y por eso jamás podrás ser mejor que yo…Tu debilidad tiene nombre... Samantha.- Quise gritarle que se detuviera ahí o que lo haría añicos, pero en esta oportunidad no fui capaz de emitir ni un sonido.- Siempre lo supe, pero en el pasado cometí el error de no ser más certero, pero… ¿Sabes lo que haré en esta oportunidad?**_

 _ **No fui capaz de esperar a lo que diría, ya que sentí una fuerte punzada en mi pecho, justo cerca de donde estaba mi corazón. No era un simple dolor que había llegado de la nada y que se iría de la misma manera; este era un dolor producido por una cuchilla rompiendo mi piel hasta llegar a mi interior.**_

 _ **Traté de moverme, nuevamente intenté gritar, pero con cada intento comprobaba que todo era inútil; mientras más me movía, más líquido corría cálido en mi pecho, y cada vez era más difícil respirar.**_

 _ **-Esto es sólo una probada de lo que sentirás cuando acabe con ella…- Dijo mientras sentía que la puñalada se volvía profunda y mi dolor aumentaba.- Y de paso contigo, Daniel.**_

Con un respiro profundo la luz volvió a mi visión, justo cuando me encontré con una mirada violácea sobre mí. Ella me observaba con angustia y miedo, pero a pesar de eso, sentí un inmeso alivio al verla.

-¡Todo está bien! ¡Está bien!-Me dijo Sam en voz alta mientras caía en la cuenta de que mi respiración era ruidosa y agitada. - Fue otro sueño.

La mirada de Sam de pronto viajó hasta mi pecho, y pude percibir que estaba conteniendo la expresión horrorizada para no alarmarme. Sin embargo, la conocía muy bien como para no notarlo.

Seguía recostado en mi cama, usando sólo unos pantalones de pijama y las sábanas que apenas cubrían mis piernas, mientras que la bella mujer de tez pálida y largo cabello negro estaba sentada de rodillas a mi lado, una de sus manos presionando la cortada en mi pecho.

Levanté mi cuerpo lentamente con ayuda de mis codos, y una de mis manos aterrizó justo en donde Sam estaba haciendo presión. Con delicadeza retiré su mano de la herida, para luego observar cuál era el verdadero daño; un ligero alivio recorrió mi cuerpo al notar que sólo se trataba de una cortada superficial, y no una como la que había sentido mientras dormía.

Sam se movió rápidamente y con cuidadosos movimientos me ayudó a levantarme de la cama para dirigirnos hacia el baño. Mientras nos movíamos, intenté ignorar el abundante sangrado, lo cual fue fácil ya que la mujer a mi lado sólo traía puesta su ropa interior y una de mis camisetas, la cual llegaba hasta sus muslos.

Ella hizo que me sentara en una esquina de la bañera, y se agachó bajo el lavabo; desde uno de los gabinetes sacó un botiquín que la misma Jazz equipó para mí en caso de volver herido tras una batalla.

Mientras tomaba lo necesario para mi herida, paralelamente tomó una pequeña toalla y la remojó en el agua tibia que salía del lavabo. Rápidamente comenzó a limpiar la sangre de mi pecho y vientre. Hice una mueca cuando rozó parte de la cortada, la cual dolía demasiado a pesar de su tamaño.

-¿Qué es lo que Vlad te mostró, Danny?- Preguntó a lo bajo mientras deslazaba una vez más la toalla húmeda alrededor de la herida en mi pecho.- Puedes decírmelo.

No fui capaz de responder nada, ni tampoco fui capaz de mirarla a los ojos. La pesadilla que acababa de experimentar continuaba atormentándome, y Sam pareció comprender, ya que no continuó insistiendo mientras curaba mi cortada.

En el momento en que finalmente cubría la herida con un parche, mi mano se posó sobre la de ella, que aún permanecía en mi pecho. Rápidamente levanté mi mirada y me encontré con esos ojos violetas que traían calma a mi mente llena de miedos e inquietudes.

-No debemos ceder ante sus manipulaciones.- Ella susurró cerca de mi rostro.- Eso es lo que quiere. Yo estoy aquí y tú tam….

No la dejé terminar, ya que posé mis labios contra los suyos, provocando que un leve sonido escapara de su garganta. No pasó mucho tiempo para que ella devolviera el beso con la misma vehemencia, mientras rodeaba mi cuello con sus brazos. Fue en ese momento en el que, sin romper el contacto, me puse de pie y la tomé por sus piernas, ante lo cual ella rápidamente las rodeó en mi cadera.

Sin tiempo que perder, sostuve a Sam contra la pared del mismo baño, mientras mis labios abandonaban momentáneamente los suyos para explorar su cuello, saboreando así su piel, inundada en su increíble aroma.

En el momento en que mi boca volvió a atrapar la suya y mis manos exploraban el cuerpo que conocía tan bien, podía percibir cómo la mujer que me estaba rodeando con su agarre estaba moviendo sus piernas de tal manera que intentaba bajar los pijamas que traía puestos. Sonreí sobre sus labios mientras la ayudaba, y terminé por liberarme de mi ropa, justo antes de separarme de ella para quitarle la camiseta que la cubría y de la ropa interior que odiaba en estos momentos. Justo mis ojos se posaron sobre su cuerpo desnudo, la hermosa mujer frente a mí me lanzó una mirada hambrienta que me decía que no había tiempo qué perder.

Sin previo aviso y siendo arrastrado por mi intensa atracción hacia Sam, la tomé sin pensar en nada más que en ella y en cómo me sentía en su interior; cuando nuestros movimientos comenzaron a sincronizarse y sus gemidos se unieron a los míos, terminé siendo arrastrado hacia la locura.

Sin embargo, sólo en aquellos momentos de enajenación, fue que la razón venía a mí de una manera inminente; no podía permanecer más tiempo sin ella en mi vida, y a pesar de que su amor fuese mi debilidad, era mi razón de existir.

Jamás permitiré que Plasmius me aleje de Sam... de la mujer que amo… de la esposa que he intentado ocultar del mundo, hasta ahora.

 **Continuará….**


End file.
